You Have CAT to be KITTEN Me Right MEOW!
by theoriginalcheeesecake
Summary: Klaus considers himself a patient man, his family doesn't, but that's besides the point. If you were woken by a bunch of yowling cats, you'd be annoyed too, right? Doesn't matter his neighbour's an ugly old crazy cat lady, she needed to learn to respect her neighbours. Enter Caroline, crazy cat lady, maybe, but certainly not old. Or ugly. Definitely crack, and slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus considered himself a patient man.

His siblings didn't. They thought of him more as an overdramatically _im_ patient man. But if they knew how much he tempered himself, they'd understand that he was, indeed, very patient.

But that wasn't the point.

Klaus considered himself a patient man.

But, oh, was his neighbour pushing him to the limits.

He'd never even met the old woman, and he already couldn't stand her.

With every passing day, his animosity for her grew.

"Nope! That's it!" He howled that fateful Saturday morning.

It was barely tolerable when those _animals_ constantly mewed in _her_ yard, and scratched at _her_ door, disturbing him all the time.

And it was bad enough when the little pests strayed into his yard.

It started out merely with one just passing through from time to time.

When Klaus hadn't reacted, two of them would sit on his lawn some nights and stare ominously at him when he passed the window.

He'd continued to ignore the feral creatures, so they escalated to either yowling loudly, seemingly in harmonies, or fighting, tooth and claw.

Klaus was willing to let it slide when they weren't disturbing him directly. Yes, they were noisy, but they rarely bothered his sleeping and his work, so why make a fuss about it?

Before she died, Klaus' mother had almost an entire emporium of cats, and she would turn in her grave if she knew he was mean to the cute little fuzzballs.

But last night, at least _four_ of the little vermin sat on his back porch all night, mewing, crying to be let in and sharpening their horrible little claws on his door.

And Klaus' patience finally snapped.

He didn't care how old and fragile his crazy-cat-lady-neighbour was, he did not appreciate cats interrupting his sleep. Especially when he'd come home _really_ late, quite drunk, and was in desperate need of sleep or he was going to have one mother of a hangover when the booze wore off.

Klaus swung his legs out of bed, threw on some clothes, and marched next door.

Klaus did not care about the fact it was only seven in the morning on a Saturday. If this lady could not get her cats under control she deserved to be woken up this early.

Klaus rapped on the door furiously, and heard a shuffle on the other side.

The sight he was met with was completely at odds with what he was expecting.

Before him stood a young woman, and the combination of her face and body made her look like the definition of divine. Her hair was blonde, curly, and was effortlessly perfect enough to make any girl jealous. She had long legs that stretched on for miles. She was thin, though still healthy looking, with gorgeous curves to her. But what caught Klaus were the eyes. They were bright, and shining and Klaus knew he could get lost in them should he stare to long.

Despite her looking like perfection personified, there was a slight worry creasing her brow, even as the fact she flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "How can I help you?"

Klaus wasn't in full control of all his faculties after his big night, and was a little awe-struck at the beauty before him.

"I'm from next door," he said, and the frustration, which had gripped him as he stormed over, returned.

"Caroline," she smiled, putting out her hand for him to shake.

"I was wondering if your grandmother was in?" Klaus asked, ignoring the hand.

She slowly lowered her hand and the worry on her face gave way to a look of confusion. "All my grandparents are dead."

"Oh, well, whoever owns this house then. Are they in?"

"That would be me," she said, giving him a quizzical once over.

"You're the crazy cat lady?" Klaus blurted out before he could stop himself.

Caroline looked taken aback, and a little bit hurt. "If by 'crazy cat lady'," she started, using air quotes. "You mean the lady that owns six cats, then yeah. Guilty."

Klaus didn't know why he felt uncomfortable at upsetting her, she was the one with rogue animals.

"Right. In that case, I have four of your _precious little pets_ on my back porch. And they've been hindering my sleep."

Suddenly, all the of Klaus' impatience, hostility and frustration was forgotten as Caroline gave him a brilliant, blinding smile.

"Oh, thank goodness," she gushed, grabbing some keys off the hook and closing her door behind her, making a beeline for Klaus' backyard.

He followed in her wake, slightly bemused, but in sheer admiration of her beauty.

"I had a friend over last night for dinner, and he doesn't like my babies, I think he let them out. I thought I'd lost them," she began to explain as she walked confidently into his backyard, though her train of thought was interrupted when she saw the cats on his back step.

"There you four are!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly. "You know I don't like it when you run off!"

The cats immediately jumped up and nuzzled into their mummy, meowing and purring as she scratched each of their heads in turn.

Klaus stood there, and watched the beautiful woman talk to the cats, and he wondered whether he'd fallen into Wonderland at some point throughout the night, because she was definitely mad. Surely no amount of alcohol would cause _this_ kind of hallucination.

"Thank you for finding them," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry they disturbed you."

"Not a problem," Klaus began, but before he could say anything else, Caroline had scooped up all four animals, bid him farewell and was striding back to her house.

He could have sworn he saw one of the cats flick it's eyebrows at him and give a little wink as it left. It looked so… smug. As though, this had been its plan all along.

But it couldn't have. It was a cat.

Klaus shook his head trying to clear it.

What in the name of Bastet had just happened?

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **So umm, for anyone reading Within These Hallowed Halls, this is what happened when I was procrastinating about writing that... I found a ton of drabble prompts about cats, which were a byproduct of Ellen's Cat Week, and I couldn't help myself but right this.**

 **It's going to be stupidly fluffy - though there'll be a little bit of shade - and it will be totally crack. Like, the cats have personalities. They don't talk or anything, but they communicate and stuff. It was just me blowing off a bit of fluffy steam after some of the angst I've been writing lately... Most of the chapters will be around this length, and in total it will be no longer than 15 parts.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus spent the rest of Saturday thinking about Caroline. How did such a beautiful girl end up with so many cats? Klaus had never seen her coming and going before – though he'd only been living there for less than six months – and he wondered whether he'd dreamed their entire encounter.

It was just after five o'clock when he heard a knock at his door. Extracting himself from his studio, Klaus made his way to the front of his house. He didn't get many unexpected visitors so he was curious to see who it was.

"Hi!"

It was Caroline, and she was holding a large plate of biscuits, a bottle of wine, and crocheted blanket in her arms.

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

The girl on his doorstep tucked a bit of hair nervously behind her ear, and Klaus was struck again by how adorable she truly was.

"I realised that my cats have probably disturbed you more than just this morning, right?" She said ashamedly.

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes."

"I'm so sorry. When I saw them sitting on your porch, I was so relieved they weren't hurt. But they don't usually get so comfortable in a place unless they've been to a place multiple times…" she looked at her feet.

"I brought sorry presents though!" She said, raising the loot in her arms.

Klaus chuckled at her.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked. Yes, she was the owner of six cats, but she was still very gorgeous, and by the looks of it very thoughtful and caring. There was also just something about her, which made Klaus want to get to know her. "I'm Nik, by the way."

Caroline chewed her lip, looking anxious again. "I don't know if that would be a good idea, Nik."

"Come on, love," he encouraged, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't do people very well," she said quietly, and Klaus saw years worth of insecurities and vulnerability shine through her eyes.

"That's alright, sweetheart. I tend not to play very well with others either."

He swept an arm out for her to follow, and Caroline smiled and stepped past him into his house. It was beautifully decorated and she smiled again.

She hadn't made a new friend in a long time, so it was nice to feel liked again.

"I baked these for you, I hope you like them," she said. She wasn't a fan of awkward silences, they reminded her of her social inabilities. "They're chocolate chip."

"I'm sure I will, love. This is nice," pointing to the blanket. It wasn't _really_ his style, but it was really well made and the colours matched his house perfectly.

"I crocheted it myself," she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"That's quite a skill. Just put it down here," a suitably impressed Klaus said as he gestured to the back of his expensive leather couch. "Would you like to stay and we can crack open the bottle of wine?"

"Umm, yes please."

Klaus led her to the kitchen, where he had a little breakfast bar. Caroline sat down on one of the stools and fiddled with her fingers, a harried looking expression on her face.

Klaus watched her fidget uncomfortably, she really was cute, but he wanted her to relax.

"I'm not going to bite, love," he said coming back to where she was with two wine glasses.

"Biting I'm used to," she said absentmindedly.

Klaus smirked mischievously. "Really, love? It's not usually my thing, but I'd give it a go if you're willing."

Caroline face-palmed, embarrassed. "God, that's not what I meant."

She buried her face further into her hands and continued, "I'm a vet, so I'm used to being bitten and scratched by different animals."

She looked uncomfortably away from him as he passed her the wine and took a long drink.

"People always tell me I have a gift with animals. I can talk to them and they listen," she rambled. "But that's a _great_ gift when it comes at the expense of being able to talk to actual humans."

Klaus chuckled at her ramblings, and her eyes snapped back to him, looking mortified, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I do that. I'm sorry."

Klaus put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Caroline, don't ever apologise for being yourself around me, okay?"

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"Now tell me, why does someone who works all day with animals have six cats?"

Caroline relaxed and launched into the story. Klaus noted she seemed to calm a little when she was talking about her cats.

Klaus watched on, smiling, as she animatedly described her time volunteering for a local animal shelter. Apparently she'd started volunteering at the shelter in her hometown when she was 12, and hadn't stopped since. Often little motherless kittens or crippled old cats would come through and Caroline could find it in herself to leave them homeless anymore, so she adopted them.

Klaus learnt she was 27 and single, and was basically a workaholic.

"I inherited that trait from my mom and dad, both of them were _way_ too busy working to raise me properly."

He found out both her parents were dead, and the only family she had were her cats, and assorted friends.

"Although they have their own lives, and most live out of town. They tend not to worry about how I'm doing so I don't see them so much anymore. But that's okay, it's great when I do have time to see them."

Klaus found out the reason the cats were on his porch last night was because she'd had a male friend over for dinner, and he'd put them outside.

"I think he wanted to sleep with me and thought the cats would interrupt," she laughed nervously. "But he wasn't going to get lucky anyway."

"Why's that, love?"

Caroline averted her eyes, and chewed her lip, "Because I didn't want to."

Klaus couldn't help but feel there was more to the story.

In turn, Klaus told her about his siblings, and growing up in England.

He told Caroline about how Henrick had died very young and it left a void in all their hearts.

He told her about his occupation as a painter and gallery owner, and she smiled saying she loved art, but couldn't draw to save her life.

The two finished the whole bottle of wine, and started a second. It wasn't until Caroline got a phone call did they stop chatting.

"Shoot, I've got to take this."

She took the phone call, her face falling as she heard the news.

"Everything all right?" he asked as she hung up.

"Yeah, but I have to go into the clinic. Apparently the vet on call isn't taking his calls, so Caroline to the rescue, I guess."

Klaus and Caroline shared a look of disappointment. He'd really been enjoying their evening.

"Well, if you must go," he said.

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. For the first time in forever, Caroline had managed to have a proper conversation with someone, without getting tongue tied or letting her own insecurities getting in the way.

She got up to leave and Klaus followed her, grabbing her coat for her as he did so.

"Here," he said, holding her coat up, and helping her into it. It was such an intimate gesture for two people who'd never met before that morning.

"Thanks for spending time with me today. It was really nice to meet you, Nik," she smiled.

"No, sweetheart, thank you. You made what was to be a dull evening lovely."

She was half way down the steps when she turned, "Do you want to come over for morning tea tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. "And you can meet the kids?"

"You do mean your cats when you say kids, right?"

"Of course." She gave him a look that said 'duh'.

"I would like that very much," he replied.

"Great!" Caroline beamed up at her new friend. "I can't wait."

He watched her as she bounded down his driveway, and all the way to her car, before she hopped in and drove away.

Klaus smiled gently to himself and thanked the heavens he'd lost his temper that morning and finally met his neighbour. Because she really was something special.

* * *

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **BUT CANDICE AND JOE BEING PREGNANT THOUGH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM! :) :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you're all reeling at the news too, because a Candy-Baby will be an adorable baby.**

 **P.S. Cami will be in this story... I actually like Cami, but I get others don't. She does serve a purpose though, so plz don't hate on me/her. lol.**

 **Happy Monday!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Klaus dressed with a little more care than usual, though he pretended he didn't, and made his way next door.

There had been no appearances from her 'kids' on his backdoor that night, for which he was grateful.

If he was honest, he wasn't a fan of cats. He thought they were nasty, calculating and manipulative little creatures. He was even very slightly allergic. But he did want to get to know Caroline, and he had a feeling the Spice Girls song Wannabe applied in this situation. Though he didn't have to 'get with her friends', rather 'get with her cats'…

Klaus knocked confidently on her front door, and waited. He heard a similar shuffling as the day before, and when the door swung open he was met with her brilliant, radiating smile.

"Good morning, Nik!" She said brightly. "Come in, come in."

As Klaus stepped through the doors, he realised why Caroline's friend wanted to let the cats out the other night.

There were six of them, lined up in a row, biggest to smallest, all watching him with beady, and accusatory eyes. It was unnerving.

"Do they always do that?" Klaus asked, eying the felines suspiciously.

Caroline let out her tinkering laugh, "Yeah! Whenever I have someone coming to visit. Isn't it cute?"

'Cute' wasn't the word Klaus would use. Creepy was closer to it.

"Yes. Very cute," Klaus lied. The moment the lie dropped from his lips, all six cats narrowed their eyes, as though they could sense his dishonesty. He didn't know why he was letting himself be intimidated by some cats, but he changed his answer to something closer to the truth. "But a little daunting as well."

"It is, isn't it?" Caroline giggled. "Anyway, come through, I made scones."

As Caroline and Klaus moved further into the house, the latter taking a good look around.

If he saw Caroline walking down the street, there was no way he would have pegged her for the grandma style she had going. Everything looked antique, and there were doilies and crocheted rugs everywhere. Though somehow, it still managed to look tasteful and hip.

"Take a seat, I'll make tea," Caroline called.

As Klaus sat, the cats resumed their order in front of him, all 12 eyes boring into him. Wherever he moved, their eyes would follow him. It was really freaky.

As Caroline made her way over with tea and scones, she smiled again, looking between Klaus and the cats.

"Come on guys," Caroline said to the cats. "Stop giving him the third degree. I don't need my guard-lions today. He's not like Tyler. He doesn't want sex."

Klaus thought that wasn't strictly true, because he wouldn't mind it with Caroline at some point. But the moment the thought crossed his mind, the cats' expressions turned from calculating and accusatory, to shrewd and disbelieving, as if they knew exactly what Klaus was thinking.

Caroline just laughed, told them it was okay again, and they relaxed a little going to play in different corners of the room, though still made sure Klaus knew he was being watched.

"Sorry about them, they're a bit protective of me."

"It's perfectly okay, love," Klaus said picking up his tea. "What are their names?"

Klaus didn't miss the way she perked up and smiled when he mentioned the cats, as though she truly appreciated the interest he showed in them.

"Right, so. All my cats, ever, have been named after famous musicians. It started with my dad naming our first cat Elvis when I was seven, and it just sort of… stuck," Caroline began.

"This one is Bartok, or Bartie," Caroline said picking up a youngish looking Russian blue, "I thought the composer Bartok was from Russia… Turns out he's Hungarian, but Bartie doesn't hold it against me," Caroline smiled, snuggling into the animal.

"This one," she said, now picking up a jet black, old looking one. "This is Stevie Wonder."

"Is that because he's black, love?" Klaus smirked.

"No!" Caroline said, looking horrified. "Stevie was a rescue cat. He's blind."

"My mistake," Klaus said, chuckling a little at her outburst.

"This one is Michael Jackson," Caroline said as she nudged a black cat with white socks.

"Here we have Simon and Garfunkel," Caroline said gesturing to an older looking ginger cat, and a black and white one. "They came together. We tried to separate them at the shelter, but they refused. They fight with each other all the time, but will defend the other to the end of the earth."

"Fitting names then."

"I thought so," Caroline said.

"And finally we have little baby Ed," Caroline smiled, picking up the tiny little ginger kitten tenderly. "I've only had him a few months."

Caroline walked over with Ed in her arms before plopping down next to Klaus, the baby in her lap. Klaus shifted almost imperceptibly, because he knew if he touched the cat, his eyes would itch for the rest of the day. Not enough to be noticeable to anyone else, but _just_ enough to annoy him.

"When I came over yesterday you had Bartie, Michael, Simon and Garfunkel."

"I think Simon and Garfunkel have been my most frequent visitors."

"I can see that. They like to keep on touring."

The two of them laughed at Caroline's bad joke, and they fell easily back into conversation, just like they had the previous day.

They talked about everything and nothing, and Klaus tried to figure out a way of asking her out on a date. Yes, it was nice to spend time with her at all, but he really was very conscious of the fact the cats were watching his every move. So time out with just the two of them would be welcome.

Caroline and Klaus finished up their tea, and they said their goodbyes, but not before Klaus suggested they make Sunday morning tea a regular thing.

"That would be lovely!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

"It's settled then," Klaus said with a smile.

"But don't be a stranger, okay?" Caroline said. "I mean, if you wanna come over, just come over. If I'm at home you won't be interrupting anything."

"I'll keep that in mind. Catchya later, love."

* * *

 **How's everyone today? Hopefully well. :)**

 **Anyway, not much to say other than - I hope you liked the cats names. I'm a _huge_ Simon and Garfunkel fan, but for those who aren't familiar with them, they're notorious for fighting then touring then fighting then touring. I honestly put it down to them being more like siblings than friends. I know I'd go crazy if I had to work with my siblings too. **

**Any predictions on what will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Two months passed, and Caroline and Klaus quickly became very close friends and regular fixtures in each other's lives.

Klaus would help Caroline with handy-man things around her house, and Caroline would flit in and out of his house, bringing him home-cooked meals and baked goods if he was too busy to feed himself.

Klaus would subtly flirt with her, and compliment her, and Caroline would let out her tinkling laugh brushing it all aside, as though she was legitimately oblivious at his attempts to woo her.

He would occasionally get a little too close, grazing his hand against hers if they were both doing something, or would hug her slightly longer than the time before. But Caroline barely even registered his touch.

Bartie seemed to be the most in tune to Klaus' intentions. Whenever Klaus would turn on the charm, the grey cat would watch him smugly, as though this was the plan all along.

Klaus still wasn't fond of petting the cats, but Caroline hadn't noticed thankfully. He didn't want to have to tell her about his allergy, because it would make her feel uncomfortable and Klaus would never want that.

Despite this, however, the cats were finally warming up to him, and would mew excitedly whenever he came to the door, and would nuzzle his legs when he passed by. Simon and Garfunkel would no longer fight in his back yard, opting instead to sunbake on his lawn if the weather permitted.

"You should feel special, Nik!" Caroline said excitedly one Sunday, as the two sat in her back yard watching the little animals play. "They're not usually this warm to anyone but me!"

Klaus just smiled, and leant back in his chair. He still hadn't figured out how to ask her out without jeopardising their friendship in the process, but he was working on it.

"Would you like more tea?" She asked about to get herself a third cup.

"Allow me," Klaus smiled, taking her cup, letting his hand linger on hers slightly more than necessary before moving into the kitchen.

Caroline felt a tingle race through her body for some reason, though she couldn't for the life of her work out why. But then she smiled contentedly; she didn't often get spoiled by the people in her life.

"Ahh, Nik," she sighed happily as he came back with a perfectly brewed cup of tea for her. "I'm so glad we're friends."

Klaus immediately froze, ice flooding him.

"I haven't a new friend in a long time. Most people can't handle my babies." She smiled widely at him and continued, "No one's ever been as good to me as you. Thank you, Nik."

Klaus felt a crestfallen. He knew there was the possibility of her only seeing him as a friend, but it still hurt. His feelings for her grew stronger whenever they were together, and she didn't seem to reciprocate.

Klaus could have sworn he saw Michael exchange an exasperated look with Bartie at Caroline's use of the word 'friend' as though they _knew_ the two humans we're so far from 'just friends'.

But he couldn't have. They were cats.

After another few days of him subtly flirting with her, and she being oblivious, Klaus resigned himself to the fact he and Caroline were destined to be just friends. But that was okay. Despite him wanting more, he was happy being her friend if it meant he would still get to hang out with her.

xxx

"May I help you, love?" Klaus asked a pretty blonde girl as she came up to where he was working at the front desk.

Klaus was at the gallery, covering for the manager who had called in sick. Klaus hated when Marcel was away, and Klaus had to deal with the patrons, but it didn't hurt to remind himself why he'd worked so hard to own his own business.

"Yeah," the woman said. "I was wondering whether you could pass my compliments along to the artist. I'm a psyche major, I can see so many deep emotions in his works; they're really beautiful."

Klaus smirked. She really was a pretty woman, and obviously she knew at least a little bit about art.

"What else would you have him know?" he asked flirtatiously.

The lady's big eyes raked over his body appreciatively and Klaus smirked.

"That depends," she said. "Is he as handsome as you?"

"I'd say so," Klaus smirked.

"Well then, I'd ask if he was free for drinks later."

Klaus was impressed. It was very rare for a woman to be so forward.

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am him love."

"Well, Niklaus," she put her hand out. "Cami."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"Shall I pick you up tonight? And we can have that drink?"

"Sounds perfect," she smiled at him, before writing her address on a slip of paper and strutting out.

Klaus smirked. But also felt his heart contract a little. Why couldn't it have been that easy with Caroline?

He knew the answer, and it was because he actually liked Caroline, where as Cami was merely… a distraction.

Klaus sighed, and tried to be happy with the fact he was going out with a gorgeous woman that evening.

xxx

"Hey Klaus," Caroline smiled as she waved to her friend. "You're looking lovely tonight, what's the occasion?"

He was, indeed, looking lovely. His hair was combed back, and his usual Henley and jeans had been replaced with a crisply ironed shirt, and black slacks.

"I have a date," Klaus said uncomfortably.

"Ohhh," she teased. "That's exciting!"

Klaus watched her closely to see if her reaction was covering her own secret disappointment. Though it seemed it was genuine, and Klaus sighed internally.

He finally found a girl he liked, and she wasn't interested. Typical.

"Yes it is. I haven't been out with anyone in a while, so it'll be a nice change."

"Good for you, Klaus," she said encouragingly. "You're night sounds much more enjoyable than mine. Mine consists of feeding the cats, and then finishing an article I'm writing for a veterinary journal."

Klaus chuckled, before glancing behind Caroline to her house. He was sure he saw a movement coming from there.

And sure enough, there were the cats, lined up in the same way they had when he met them. Tallest to smallest. They were all sat on the inside sill of the right most window, wearing dark expressions on their faces.

Klaus could have sworn he saw Bartie raise his paw and draw it across his throat, but Klaus brushed it off as the feline just having a scratch.

Klaus gulped. This was _not_ good for his relations with the cats.

Caroline shot him a quizzical look before glancing behind her to see what Klaus was staring at. Caroline let out her tinkling laugh and turned back to him.

"Sorry, Nik. They really are nosy parkers."

"No matter, love. But I'd better get going. Don't want to be late."

"No, or she'll never put out," Caroline smirked. "Bye!"

As he walked away, leaving a still smiling Caroline and six judgemental cats in his wake, Klaus felt disappointment rip through him. He really was holding out hope she would show some sort of _something_ about him going out with another woman. But no. She had her cats and he was just her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus had been dating Camille for six weeks now. Klaus was very fond of her. She was funny, smart, accepting of the other women in Klaus' life, and was really good in bed. Klaus enjoyed spending time with her and he could see she was perfect.

For someone.

But not for him…

There was just something… missing.

He knew what that _something_ was.

She wasn't Caroline and that was the long and short of it.

He and Caroline were still in and out of each other's houses just chilling, but Klaus made a conscious effort to keep his two blondes from meeting, knowing it would probably make Cami uncomfortable knowing Caroline wasn't the ugly old lady Klaus implied she was.

One Friday evening in early May, Klaus and Cami were curled up on Klaus' couch watching a movie, after a particularly rough bout of couch sex, when he heard a loud, frantic knocking on his door.

It was eleven at night, who the hell could it be?

He got up, not bothering to put a shirt on, and stomped to the door. No, he wasn't in love with Cami, but he still didn't like having to get up when they were cuddling.

When he opened the door, a distraught looking Caroline was standing on there. She was nursing Ed and Bartie in her arms, looked pale as a sheet, her hair was a mess, and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Caroline, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

He led her inside and sat her down on one of his stools. Cami, who wasn't wearing much, scrambled to cover herself, though Klaus barely even noticed. He was solely focussed on Caroline. He'd never seen her anything below bubbly, so watching her sobbing was almost too much for him to handle.

"Caroline, tell me what the matter is."

"I just got home from the clinic," she choked out. "And when I got home the kids weren't there."

Klaus could see where this was going, so flung an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I went looking for them, and… and…" She was so overcome with emotion at this point she couldn't manage to get the words out.

Klaus stroked her hair back, off her face. She was shaking violently and the cats in her arms were mewling helplessly watching their mummy cry.

"There must have been a fight between them and a couple of strays or something. Stevie was dead. Simon and Garfunkel were still alive so I took them back to the clinic, but in so much pain I had to put them down. And Michael. The stupid _freaking_ nurse on duty miscalculated his dose of medicine and he died of an overdose."

Caroline's sobs were renewed and Klaus gently took Ed from Caroline's grasp - bracing himself for the reaction that was sure to follow - handing him to Cami, who was watching quietly, before leading her to the couch. He tried not to think about what he and Cami had just been doing on the couch, for then his mind would wander all sorts of places.

Once Caroline was seated, he replaced Ed back onto her lap, and she sobbed some more, stroking her last two remaining family members.

Klaus busied himself making tea for the three of them.

Fifteen minutes later, thanks to the tea and Klaus' reassurances, Caroline had calmed down enough to notice her surroundings. There were candles lit, and take out boxes on the coffee table. Klaus was shirtless – and it didn't escape her grief-addled brain that he looked _hot –_ and Camille wasn't much better.

"Oh my god!" she said, clapping her hand to her mouth. "I must have ruined your evening. I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm really sorry."

"Caroline," Klaus said, placing a hand on her thigh. "Remember when I first met you and said don't apologise for being yourself? Well that sentiment also applies to you asking for help."

"Okay," she said sadly. "But I better go. It's late, and I've already ruined your night enough."

She got up and dejectedly walked to the front door, Klaus trailing behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and she sighed into his chest. "I'll come by tomorrow and help… clean up."

"Thank you."

Klaus kissed her forehead and watched as she left. Klaus knew he shouldn't, his _girlfriend_ was in the house, but he did it anyway. Caroline would always be his number one girl, and he didn't want to sacrifice that.

He walked back to sit down with Cami sadly.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Four of her kids died," Klaus sighed.

"Oh my god that's awful! She shouldn't be alone right now!"

He chuckled when he realised she'd misunderstood.

"Caroline's kids are actually cats. Sorry for the confusion, love."

"Oh…" Cami looked a little uncomfortable. "When you said your best friend was a crazy cat lady, I expected her to be older. And less…" Beautiful was the word Cami wanted to say.

"Yes. That's what I thought before met her."

"Why was she so upset? They're just cats?"

"They aren't to her. Caroline is a workaholic, who has no living family and a bunch of pretty terrible friends. Her cats are her family."

"Right… I don't get it."

"Nor do I. But she's my best friend. What kind of man would I be if I judged her for that."

* * *

 **Hey peeps,**

 **Lol to my quick updates.**

 **This one was hellla short, so I double updated... (I also double updated as a sweetner to the fact I won't be able to update any of my fics for at like a week or something - thank you Uni (not (I hate you! Klaroline is more important)))**

 **Also to the guest who's not a Cami fan - I'm sorry to hear that. But, lol for me, I actually like her and I think she'd make a good friend for Carebear - but Klamille... I'm not a fan of that... Anyway, I hope you can over look the Klamille and still enjoy the story somewhat.**


	6. Chapter 6

On the Sunday after the cats had passed away, Klaus drove a still terribly upset Caroline to her vet clinic so the little ones could be cremated.

She blubbered throughout the whole time, not saying much, and Klaus just played dutiful friend, arm around her telling her it was going to be alright, and they were in a better place now.

The ridiculousness of the situation hadn't escaped his attention. Never in his wildest dreams would ever thought he'd become _the crazy cat lady's_ go to friend. But Caroline was special to him, so it was okay.

It was a five days after that when Caroline invited him over for dinner for the coming Saturday.

" _It's going to be a sort of wake for my kids,"_ she had said.

Klaus grimaced as she asked though. He already had plans with Cami for that evening, and she was a little more judgemental of Klaus and Caroline's friendship since meeting Caroline.

" _That's fine, Nik! Just bring her along too! The more the merrier."_

Klaus shrugged and said he'd ask, but wasn't sure whether Cami would go for it.

As he suspected, Cami was a little uncomfortable, but Klaus reasoned they didn't have to stay long and Caroline really was a good cook.

So, as Saturday night rolled around, Klaus was stunned when he got to Caroline's door to find he wasn't the only one invited to the wake.

He held onto Cami's hand tightly as he knocked.

He knew Caroline had other friends, and there was one or two she talked about regularly, but he thought most of them lived out of town and he never thought he'd have to meet them.

He knew how crazy Caroline was and he only tolerated it because he really liked her. He couldn't imagine a whole room full of Carolines.

So imagine his surprise when who opened the door…

"Katerina?"

"Klaus?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh my god, _you_ are Caroline's new friend?"

" _You_ know Caroline?"

"We went to high school together. Come on in anyway. She was getting antsy not everyone was here."

Klaus and Cami followed Katherine into the house. Klaus knew Caroline's house almost as well as he knew his, so it came as yet _another_ surprise to find it completely rearranged with candles everywhere.

The previously floral curtains had been replaced by black ones, and all Caroline's brightly coloured cushions and knitted rugs had been replaced by blacks ones also.

When they entered Caroline's open planned living room, dining room and kitchen Klaus gaped. She really made it out like she had no friends, but Klaus counted at least 13 people, excluding her, three of whom he was related to.

This was Klaus' nightmare. He had purposely made sure to keep Cami as far away from his family as possible, because then she wouldn't be integrated into his family.

"Nik! Cami! You came!" Caroline said brightly, as she bounded over to them giving Cami a tight hug, and Klaus an even tighter one.

" _This_ is Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"Seriously, love," Kol crowed, " _This_ is your new friend Nik?"

Klaus gaped around. All his siblings lived out of town yet here they all were standing in Caroline's, _his_ _Caroline's_ , living room.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Wait, you know Nik?" Caroline asked.

"You know Caroline?"

" _You_ know Caroline?"

"Who's this?"

The voices kept fighting over each other while the Mikaelson siblings tried to work out how they all fit in, one half of the Petrova twins looked on in amusement and the other one in sympathy, the Salvatore brothers exchanged looks. Enzo kept talking to Kai, not bothering with the sibling drama unfolding. All the while Caroline and Cami looked on, utterly confused.

The ruckus only stopped when Bartie and Ed came into the room and yowled loudly at their mummy's feet.

Caroline immediately forgot about the sibling reunion, and focussed on her babies.

"Everyone calm down," Caroline called. "You're upsetting my kids. It's been a hard week for them."

As the mood settled, Klaus noticed there was a collective eye roll that went around the group, though Caroline seemed oblivious.

"Anyhow," she continued. "You guys know each other?"

"I think I can clear it all up," Kol said, melodramatically, readying himself for a performance.

"Nik here is our older brother, you see Caroline. The mysterious brother you never met during our college years because he was living in Europe…"

"But that doesn't explain how Caroline knows you!" Klaus interrupted.

"If you'd let me finish, brother," Kol said exasperatedly. "Caroline here grew up with the Petrovas, the Salvatores, and my lovely Bonnie here. As a matter of fact, I met Bonnie through Caroline."

"It is one small world," Klaus said disbelievingly.

"It is indeed, Niklaus," Elijah added. "Would you like to introduce us to your lady friend?"

Klaus gulped, he really was dreading this.

"I'm Klaus' girlfriend, Cami," the blonde said. Klaus' wince at Cami's use of the word girlfriend went unnoticed by all but Elijah, who had always known Klaus the best.

"Right, now that's settled, we'd better eat! Before the food gets cold," Caroline called.

Everyone chatted and talked, the Mikaelsons reacquainted themselves with Klaus, and all got to know Cami a little more.

Elijah sat down next to Klaus.

"So, when you called me with the feminine problem the last month, brother, I assume these were the two ladies then?" The older Mikaelson inquired casually.

Klaus groaned internally. He'd called Elijah a few weeks after he began dating Cami, to ask advice about what he should do. Elijah had told him to focus his attentions on wooing Caroline because it would only end up hurting Cami in the long run. But, in true Klaus style, he ignored his brother's advice.

"Yes."

"And you didn't take my advice because?"

"I'm very fond of Cami."

"But you have much deeper feelings for Miss Forbes."

Klaus looked sheepishly away from his brother and didn't say anything.

"I can't understand why," Elijah continued when Klaus didn't say anything. "I have known her for a number of years now, and she is an extremely odd woman. Camille is much more who I pictured you with."

Klaus bristled. "What do you mean 'odd', brother," Klaus said in a low menacing voice.

Elijah just raised an eyebrow, unperturbed. "We are at a wake for her _cats_ , Niklaus. And in the time I've known her, she's had not one romantic partner."

"That doesn't make her odd, Elijah."

"Katerina says she has always loved animals but was… normal… until just after her 17th birthday and she began university, and after that she withdrew into herself more and more."

Klaus was interested in that little bit of information. Had something happened perhaps to cause Caroline's social anxieties?

"Maybe she just needed someone to be her true friend," Klaus replied coldly.

"Perhaps," Elijah agreed, before going back to his food, and joining in the conversation with the others.

When the food was finished, Caroline got to her feet.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming," she began. "It's been a tough week for me. Losing four of my babies has been hard."

Klaus noticed there was even more exchanging of subtle looks, but again Caroline didn't seem to notice. She was just sad.

"Thank you to all of you for travelling such longs ways, just to help me send off the little ones with the respect and honour they deserve."

Klaus saw Damon, someone he'd never met, but heard a lot about from his sister, cover a snort with a cough, before Elena elbowed him in the ribs, though exchanging a small giggle with him.

Caroline sighed, the distress at losing four of her beloved plain on her face.

"I just wanted them to be remembered, so I made these for everyone," Caroline passed out a beanie to everyone there. There were four different designs of beanies each corresponding to one of the cats Caroline lost. "Whenever you wear them you can think of Stevie, Michael, Simon and Garfunkel."

Damon snorted out loud that time, not even bothering to cover up his incredulity.

"For gods sake, Barbie. Stop," he said rudely.

"Damon," both Elena and Stefan said warningly.

But before anyone could say anything else, Bartie and Ed launched themselves at Damon, scratching and biting and hissing.

"Get these disgusting animals off me, Barbie," Damon snapped, trying to kick the tiny ginger fur ball off his leg, and simultaneously stop the Russian Blue scratching his eyes.

"Don't call my kids disgusting!"

"They are disgusting!"

Caroline glared at him, before spitting angrily, "Wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, would I Damon? Wouldn't want to take your choices away, would I? Why are you even here?"

Damon and Caroline did not get along. They'd known each other since the sandbox and had always been very close. But somewhere around Caroline's 17th birthday, the two had a falling out, and no one really knew why.

"Because you invited Elena, and I tagged along."

"And I explicitly told Elena to make sure _you didn't come_ because you're an ass and you stir up me and the kids!" Pointedly looking at the Petrova twin in question.

"They're just _cats_ , Caroline," Elena said exasperatedly.

Caroline's eyes snapped up, a quickly concealed hurt in her eyes. Caroline's shoulders slumped a little, and she lowered her eyes back to her feet.

"I think maybe it's time for you all to go," Caroline said coldly, though Klaus knew the coldness was covering her hurt. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Care…" Stefan began, but Caroline stopped him with a 'don't'.

"You're being overdramatic, Caroline," Elena said imploringly. "Damon didn't do anything wrong."

"It doesn't matter."

Caroline had been beyond annoyed when Damon had stepped through her door with his stupid smirk on. It was _her_ house, for god's sake, she should be allowed to control who came and went. But no, Elena _had_ to bring Damon.

"Come on, Caroline," Rebekah said softly. "We can just kick out the more useless Petrova twin and Salvatore brother.

"That's a good idea, Rebekah," Caroline smiled weakly. "But I think I just want to bury them alone. Thank you all for coming. There are goodie bags with all your names on them at the front door."

Kat wrapped her arms around Caroline and apologised for her judgey sister.

"I don't know why you even invited her, Care," Kat said. "You how much of a bitch she can be."

Kat and Elijah said their final goodbyes, and left, following closely behind were Kol, Kai and Enzo, who all clapped her on the back, Bonnie following suit.

Elena tried to reason with Caroline again, until Rebekah shouted could she just shut up, she'd already ruined the night she didn't have to make it worse.

"You know, those two deserve each other," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "I hate that Stefan and Elena used to date. I hate even more that any future children Stefan and I have will share a gene pool with _Damon._ "

Rebekah shuddered, Stefan told her to be nice, and then the young, soon-to-be wed couple trudged out, giving Caroline their condolences once more.

The rest of the guests filed out with thanks, and awkward looks until it was just Klaus, Cami and Caroline standing in the middle of the lounge.

"Thanks for coming guys," Caroline said, her arms wrapped protectively around her middle. "Sorry it was so much drama, Cami. You must think I'm nuts."

"That's okay, the food was really nice, and it was good to meet Klaus' family."

"Anyway, if you want to show yourselves out. Really thank you for coming."

Klaus watched his friend, and saw the tears swimming in her eyes. But before he could say anything, Cami had taken his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Well that was much more excitement than I anticipated," Cami said. "Caroline is right though, I do think she's a little nuts. More than a little. I mean, these are well made beanies, but they're a little weird don't you think?"

"Don't talk about her like that," Klaus snapped. "Yes, she's strange, but she's been through a lot, and even strange people deserve friends."

"Sorry, Klaus. I didn't mean to upset you," Cami said, taken aback by Klaus' outburst. She reached up and stroked this side of his face. "Look, how about we go inside and unwind."

Cami added a wink onto the end of her sentence, leaving no doubt in Klaus' mind about what she was planning on doing. Though Klaus' thoughts were on Caroline. It had been heart breaking to watch her, with people who she loved, and cared about completely disregard her feelings.

Caroline had told him little odds and ends about her friends over the course of their friendship. She had said how she loved them all, but they weren't very tolerant of the cats.

Klaus let Cami lead him inside, and when she kissed him roughly, he kissed back, but still his mind, heart, and body weren't really into it.

Cami had just taken her shirt off pushed Klaus roughly on the bed when he heard a loud meowing from the back door. They tried to ignore it, but it became louder and louder and was very unsexy.

When the cats started scratching, Klaus gave up and went to the door and opened it. Sitting there, with big eyes staring, were Bartie and Ed.

Bartie immediately bounded inside and tried to push Klaus out the door, while Ed made 'come this way' gestures with his head. Klaus knew exactly what they wanted him to do.

"I can't, boys," he said softly, "she told me to leave her alone."

The two cats gave him incredulous looks as if to say, 'when mummy says to go away you definitely don't go away'.

"I know, I know," he replied. "But what am I supposed to say? 'Hi Caroline, I came over because your cats led me here'."

The cats simultaneously pulled a face that was exactly the same as Caroline's 'duh' face that Klaus chuckled. "Okay, she'd believe that."

The cats nodded. And Klaus sighed. He was talking to cats for god's sake.

"Klaus?" Cami called from the bedroom. "You coming back?"

Bartie gave him another incredulous, judgemental look that said 'I can't believe you're _still_ with her', while Ed just looked reproachful.

Klaus rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Fine," he said to the cats. "I'll be over in a minute."

The two cats looked smug as they slinked back to Caroline's yard.

"Cami," Klaus said, as he made his way back to his bedroom. "I think I should check on Caroline."

"Seriously?" she said looking annoyed.

"She's my friend, love, and I can't leave alone knowing how upset she is. That would make me just as bad as the others who were there tonight."

Frustrated, Cami sighed.

"Fine. I'll just see you later I guess," she huffed as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Don't be mad, love," he said.

"I'm not mad, I'm annoyed that I won't get to come tonight."

Klaus smiled gently. "Thank you for being so understanding."

The two of them left his house together, Cami giving him one last kiss before getting into her car and driving off. Klaus made his way over to Caroline's house and knocked.

It was still reasonably early, only nine o'clock, yet her house was mostly dark.

When she didn't answer his knock, he let himself in, having learnt the whereabouts of her spare key barely a week into their friendship.

"Caroline," he called. "Caroline?"

He went into where they'd all been seated only an hour previous. The place was completely spotless, and, if Klaus hadn't known it was full of people earlier in the night, he never would have guessed.

"Caroline," he called again.

A little rustle by his feet made Klaus looked down. He looked straight into the eyes of Ed who was gesturing with his head to follow him again.

Klaus sighed. He would never get used to taking directions from a cat.

As he walked deeper into the house, he heard sniffles and stifled sobs coming from Caroline's room.

He knocked gently on the bedroom door and said, "Caroline, sweetheart. It's Nik, can I come in?"

She sniffled some more before letting out a weak yes.

Klaus hesitated about going in though. He'd never been into her bedroom, and Klaus wasn't sure he'd be able to handle her snuggling into him on her bed, and him not being able to touch her.

"Hello, love," Klaus said softly, as he got over his stalling, and stepped inside.

She looked heartbroken. She was lying in the middle of a queen bed her arms around her two remaining kids. Her room was a similar style to the rest of the house, but Klaus recognised this was her happy, safe sanctuary. There were smiling photographs and the colours were brighter. The whole room was so… Caroline.

Yet the person on the bed was completely at odds with the person Klaus had come to know.

She just looked beaten.

Klaus sat on the bed next to his friend and stroked her hair.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Klaus asked gently.

"How can they disregard me like that?" Caroline whispered. "I'm so sorry tonight was such a disaster."

"It wasn't your fault. I've heard stories about Damon and Elena from Rebekah. I thought she was exaggerating."

Caroline gave a watery chuckle.

"They just don't understand what it's like to be alone."

Klaus' arm around her tightened. He knew what loneliness drove people to.

"Rebekah, Katherine, Bonnie, Stefan and Elijah don't make me feel bad about it, the way Elena and Damon do. But I know they think I'm crazy." Caroline swiped at the tears under her eyes. "It's like they think I don't notice the looks they give me."

Klaus nodded sympathetically and patted her shoulder.

"Believe it or not, Kol, Kai and Enzo are the only people who don't judge me for my family of cats," Caroline said before laughing bitterly. "I sound like a crazy person."

"You're not crazy, Caroline."

"I am! My family is literally a bunch of cats! Although, now I only have two babies to keep me company. Because four died, Nik. _Died._ And my _friends_ brushed it off as just more crazy ramblings of Caroline."

The blonde was working herself up into a frenzy. "My dad died when I was 16 and my mum when I was 19. But they forget, because the Salvatores lost their parents when they were very young, so it's so much more _tragic._ And Kat and Elena lost both their parents in a car accident and both sort of went off the rails, so it was much more _dramatic._ And you and your siblings lost Henrick and both your parents since. Kai is an outcast of his family but they still accept him, and Enzo, well who even knows about him. But the point is, we all had tragedy. But the difference between me losing family and them losing theirs is that I don't have anyone else."

The tears were falling thick and fast now. "Kat and Elena have each other and their two other siblings, Stefan has Damon, you guys have your family. I don't have anyone! When I lost my mom, I lost the last blood relative I had. And because I'm socially retarded I can't even find someone to love me. So I have my work and my cats."

"But, no, they're 'just cats Caroline'," Caroline continued, angrily. "How do you think Elena would like it if I said 'It's just your brother, Elena' if Jeremy died? How do they so completely disregard me and my life! I'm important too you know!"

Her sobs renewed and Klaus tried to soothe her some more.

"You know, I finally thought they'd take me seriously. I've been doing really well lately. I haven't been as anxious, or as neurotic. I was going to introduce them to my new friend and tell them to stick their judgement up their arses! Because he likes me just the way I am, cats and all. And I thought we could eat, then put the beanies on and have a good laugh. But no, _Damon_ had to go and ruin it."

"What's between you and Damon?" Klaus asked.

He'd noticed a strange tension between Caroline and Damon, and when he asked Rebekah she said apparently one day they had a falling out, and no one knew why.

"Oh, it's nothing," Caroline said quickly.

"Come on, love," Klaus cajoled. "I'll keep it between just us girls."

He flashed his dimples at her, and she smiled. He really was a good friend and it would feel good to tell someone.

"Just after my dad died I was looking for comfort. Matt, my crush, was still totally in love with Elena. But she'd moved on and was totally in love with Stefan. Elena and Kat had lost their parents a year before and were still pretty cut up about it, but they all kind of forgot my dad died as well. Anyway, Damon, who was secretly head over heels for Elena was looking for comfort too. So he and I had an arrangement."

"What kind of one?" Klaus asked, hoping against hope it wasn't going there.

"We'd have sex. Everywhere. Whenever, wherever. Rough sex, table sex, car sex, lots and lots of sex. For nearly a year we had sex but we never told anyone. And by Jesus, it was good. But one day, I didn't want to. I said stop, and he didn't."

Caroline looked ashamed. Klaus felt horrified.

"He apologised and everything. Told me I was beautiful, and it would never happen again. But it did. About four months later. So I told him to get stuffed. He told me though if I ever told anyone what happened he'd tell them all about our relationship, and then they wouldn't believe me anyway. You know the whole 'well you said yes once' defence."

Klaus was feeling angry.

"He raped you and you let him get away with it?"

"Pretty much," Caroline looked distressed and ashamed. "Don't you think I know how weak it is, Klaus!?"

Klaus winced. She only pulled out the name 'Klaus' when she was upset with him.

"You're not weak Caroline. You're so strong."

"I'm not even strong enough to get through losing cats."

"They're not just cats to you, love," Klaus said understandingly.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

For the first time since she'd met him, Caroline felt a twinge in her stomach looking at him. His stare was intense, and it made her feel… safe. She'd never looked at him as more than a friend, because, who was she kidding, he'd _never_ like _her_. And besides, he was with Cami.

But as she lay there staring into his big, beautiful eyes, she started to wonder if maybe they could ever have something more.

"I never really realised how much it effected me until I looked back on my college years and realised I let it control her life," Caroline said quietly. "I went out, had fun, partied, but every time I tried to kiss someone else - or get close to anyone at all, I guess - all I would see was Damon's leering face, just like on the nights he didn't stop. I could never keep friendships going longer than a couple of weeks, with the exception of your siblings, of course."

Klaus covered her hand with his and looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry that happened, love."

"Me too." Caroline suddenly giggled nervously. "You know I haven't so much as kissed anyone since I was 17! That was, like, nearly ten years ago!"

"I admire you self control, love," Klaus chuckled, as he desperately tried not to think about what it would feel like to kiss her. "Since I lost my virginity when I was 15, the longest I've gone without sex since then was five months, and that near on killed me."

Caroline giggled some more, before they lapsed into a heavy silence, both hearts beating a little faster and their intense gazes met.

Despite sometimes feeling like her college years were a missed opportunity for sexcapde stories, Caroline never really felt like she missed much. But right in the moment with Klaus, Caroline felt a lust and need creep up on her, unlike anything she'd experienced in a long time.

But she couldn't. Not with Nik. Not with _her_ Nik. He was _perfect._ And he was taken, and Caroline would do _anything_ before losing him.

The moment of gazing into Klaus' eyes dragged on and it became suffocating.

"Will you help me bury them tomorrow?" Caroline said, finally breaking eye contact.

"Of course, love."

Klaus knew he shouldn't ask the next question. It was wrong. It was _so_ wrong. But it felt _so_ right.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

Caroline stared at him again. She couldn't understand how after all these years of being alone in the world with only her cats as her company, she had found someone who made her feel loved again.

"Please."

xxx

The next morning, Caroline and Klaus stood over three small, freshly dug holes – only three, Simon and Garfunkel had to be buried together – while Ed and Bartie watched on solemnly from next to them.

The cats had been cremated, but Caroline still wanted to bury them, with a different flower to mark each grave, so she could still nurture them and sit with them when times were sad.

"Do you want to say a few words?" Klaus really did feel ridiculous, he literally just dug a graves for dead cats. But he'd come to understand he'd do anything for Caroline, and if this made her happy, then it wasn't really ridiculous, was it?

"Stevie, thank you for all our times together. You were my first rescue cat, only two months after my mom died. You helped me get through the hard days, and showed me there was still things to love in the world."

Caroline sniffed as Klaus covered over the first little box of ashes, planting a yellow daisy bush over the spot.

"Michael, you were such a special little guy. You weren't the real king of pop, but you were certainly the king of my heart, and I'll miss you forever."

Caroline planted mini petunias and said a final goodbye to Michael.

"Simon and Garfunkel, you two were such ratbags, but were so much fun. I loved your fights and reunions, it always gave me something to look forward to."

She put bougainvillea plant into the ground and Klaus covered over it.

The distraught look returned once more to Caroline's face, and Klaus wrapped his arms around his friend in an attempt to help her find her smile again.

"I've lost cats before, but these ones… They gave me the best gift of all," Caroline breathed into his shirt.

"What's that, love?" He asked, intrigued.

"They gave me the best friend a girl could ask for," she said looking up at him with her big round eyes once again. "They gave me you."

* * *

 **So this one kind of ended up running away from me a little bit (a lottle bit). In the end I really just couldn't find appropriate places to split it - so here is a chapter nearly four times the length of all the other ones! This is as dark as the story's going to get, so if you're not a fluff fan, then this story probably isn't for you.**

 **Umm, as I said last chapter, I'm not going to be updating for a while now (well a while for me, so like a week), because of real life things I have to do - and have been putting off. Hopefully, after this week, my life will go back to it's cruisey normal self, and I won't have this pit of anxiousness in my stomach at all the responsibilities I've been shirking...**

 **Hope you enjoyed both chapters!**

 **Stay cool, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks past, and Caroline went back to her bright bubbly self. She still missed the four boys she lost, but she was getting through it.

She and Klaus still had weekly Sunday morning tea, and caught up every now and then throughout the week. But Caroline noticed it wasn't as frequent as before the boys died.

He'd been busier lately, but that was okay, because she was super busy at the clinic anyway. They still spent time together and she'd rather have him in little bits than not at all.

She had stopped showing up unannounced since the night the cats died, conscious of the fact she had interrupted his time with Cami. She didn't want that. She liked Cami. She was nice and tolerant of Caroline's friendship with Klaus, so Caroline didn't want to push the boundaries by interrupting their alone couple time.

But that night she couldn't help herself.

Caroline knew there was every possibility he'd be out or something, it was Friday night – for god's sake – pretty much only Caroline stayed in alone on Friday nights, but she was so excited she had to try.

In her excitement, she also forgot he may have his girlfriend over…

She rapped continuously on his door, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Nik!" She called. She could here him inside, and there were lights on, so he must have been home. "Nik, come on open up!"

When the door opened, Caroline grabbed his hand enthusiastically and pulled him into the street.

"Caroline, sweetheart, what are y…"

But she cut him off.

"Okay, so, right! I may have done something a little silly. I've been volunteering more at the shelter lately, it helps the pain a little, right?"

She was so happy Klaus couldn't find it in him to stop her. She dragged him through her front door.

"Anyway, so I was working, lah-di-dah, as you do. And then, ta-da!"

As they reached her living room, Caroline put her arms out, with jazz hands an all and said, "I may have just accidentally totally adopted five kittens and their mother!"

Klaus looked at the family of cats at his feet. The tiny little balls of fur were ranging from jet black, to ginger, to grey, to white, and the mother was a beautiful dark stormy grey.

Klaus shifted his eyes to Caroline, whose face was shining with so much joy it was infectious. Klaus' own face spilt into a grin to match hers.

"They're quite gorgeous, aren't they?" Klaus said.

"Mmhmm! Do you want to help me name them?" Caroline said humming with excitement.

Klaus really wanted to. He _really_ did. He wanted to while away his whole evening with her but…

"I can't, sweetheart. It's date night with Cami. You literally pulled me away from it."

"Oh."

Caroline's face fell, and some of the happiness ebbed away. Klaus hated watching it leave. The light she exuded was his favourite thing about her, and she'd been quite gloomy for the last month or so.

"Can you hold off naming them 'til the morning?" He suggested. "I'll come round tomorrow and help."

The smile was back in place on Caroline's face. "I can do that! It'll be best to just settle in without too much excitement us ton…"

Then they both heard a scream.

It was coming from next door.

"Cami!" Klaus said urgently, before turning on his heels and sprinting back towards his house, Caroline a few paces behind him.

"Cami! Are you alright?" Klaus asked frantically as he entered. No, he didn't love Cami. Yes, he'd totally fallen for his best friend/neighbour. But that didn't mean he didn't care about Cami. She was lovely, just not right for him.

"Get this animal away from me!" Cami shrieked, as Bartie, who was shedding, rubbed his grey coat all over her black pants.

"God, Bartie, come here," Caroline commanded. The Russian Blue just ignored her, and gave her a feline little smirk. So Caroline had to put her foot down.

"Bela Bartok, stop assaulting Camille right now." She stamped her foot, and pointed at the offending animal. Bartie looked ashamed of himself for upsetting his mummy.

"Good, you should be ashamed. Now go home and keep our new friends company, okay?" Bartie nodded in his catty way and slunk back to Caroline's house. "Where's Ed?" She asked realising if Bartie was here, Ed probably would be too – Bartie had always been a bad influence on the little ginger cat.

"Oh my god!" Cami groaned. "Catch that cat! It stole my wallet!"

And low and behold, the little ginger fuzzball was riffling through Cami's coat pocket and pulling out her wallet. He gave the humans in the room a cheeky look, before zipping off into the street, because Caroline had unwittingly left Klaus' front door open.

The three of them darted out onto the street to follow him. The cat, who was now at least 20 yards ahead of them, languidly strode further and further away, looking back every now and then to make sure Cami knew he still had her wallet.

Caroline was not happy with her children today, so out came the second full name. "Edward Christopher Sheeran. Get back here _this instant!_ " she ordered.

Ed gave her another defying smirk and kept walking.

"I swear to god," Caroline muttered under her breath, before raising her voice once more. "If you don't, you will be confined to the laundry for two weeks."

The cat stopped in its tracks, and Caroline knew she won. The cats _always_ responded to the laundry threats. Ed turned around and sulkily padded back towards the three humans.

"You will go and wait with your brother," Caroline said furiously. "I know you don't have a father, but if you did, you would be just waiting until he got home. Now scram!"

The little cat had never seen his mummy so angry with him before, and he cursed himself for ever listening to Bartie, who thought it would be funny to tease daddy's she-thing-who-is-not-mummy (yes, to the cats, Klaus was daddy, and Cami was she-thing-who-is-not-mummy).

As Ed walked shame faced back into the house, Caroline turned to Klaus and Cami. Klaus' expression was unreadable. But Cami looked a cross between angry, upset, and incredulous.

"I am so sorry, Cami," Caroline cried. "I don't know what on earth got into them tonight. Let me pay for a replacement."

She looked down at the wallet. It was by no means ruined – Ed's teeth were only little after all – but it was still the polite thing to offer.

"It's okay," Cami said through gritted teeth.

"No, it's not," Caroline said.

Finally, Klaus couldn't hold it in any longer, and he burst out laughing. It was a beautiful sound. He had never had a more bizarre evening in his life. First with Caroline dragging him to meet the newest members of her family, then Cami screaming and believing the worst. Only to find it was Caroline's _cats_ who were ganging up on her. And the cats had full names? He wanted to be surprised, but it was just _so Caroline_ it hurt.

"Goodness me, love," Klaus said breathlessly through his laugher, "I cannot say my evenings with you and the cats are ever boring."

Caroline's face cracked into a small smile, though she was still annoyed at the cats for being pests.

Cami looked a little hurt though. In the four or so months they'd been together, Klaus had never, not once, laughed as hard with her.

"The cats were right little maggots, that's what they were. And I am really sorry Cami, they should have treated you with more respect."

"Caroline," Cami said seriously. "They are _just_ _cats,_ they don't know what respect is!"

And just like that, the fun and teasing vibe left the air, and Caroline remembered why she didn't have friends. She remembered all the time she'd been teased and picked second because she was a little odd. She knew Cami wasn't saying it to be mean, she was a psyche major, it was her job to see the crazy in people. But it didn't mean her words didn't hurt.

"They're not just cats to me, Cami. Here," Caroline passed a hundred dollar bill to Cami from her own wallet. "I'm sorry they ruined you purse, and I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

With that, and not a word or look to Klaus, she turned and walked back inside.

Caroline scolded Bartie and Ed like they'd never been scolded before, then began settling in the new cats as though nothing happened.

Klaus and Cami resumed their date night like nothing had interrupted.

But as all three of them lay awake in their respective sleeping quarters later, they all thought about the events of the night, and wondered what on earth they were supposed to do.

* * *

 **Hey dudes,**

 **I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, BUT I finished chapter 9 and I was like, may as well. I also did something today I have been putting off for _literally_ months (I was meant to do it in May...) so I was feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Oh what a superpower it would be to not be a procrastinator. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the cats - and lol their full names - I have already named the new cats, but like predictions are always fun.**

 **Have happy days, Klaronerds!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, love."

"Hey, Nik! I'm so glad you still came! After last night, I thought the kids would have… scared you off."

Caroline looked down at her feet awkwardly. She hated when she interrupted Klaus-Cami time. She knew how much her other friends disliked being disturbed when they were with their significant others – especially by her. Especially _especially_ by her _and_ the cats.

"You could never scare me off, Caroline," he smiled. "You're my best friend."

Caroline looked at Klaus, heard the earnestness in his voice and her eyes filled with grateful tears. No one had ever called her their 'best friend' before. It made her feel so special.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

Klaus watched his friend become emotional at his words, and he was filled with a deep irritation. How could Caroline's other friends be so awful to her? She was literally the best person he knew, a little odd perhaps, but such a special woman. How could they disregard her and treat her as such a burden?

"Anyway," Caroline said cheerily. "We're here to name the newest members of my family."

"That we are, love."

"I didn't get very far with the kittens, but I thought the mamma cat could be 'Barb'."

"Why's that?"

"Her full name would be Barbara Joan Streisand, the Mother of Divas. Because I can definitely see these little fluff balls being a bunch of divas."

Caroline let out her tinkling laugh, and Klaus joined in.

God, she was beautiful.

And _god_ , he was so screwed.

"So did you have any thoughts?" She asked tentatively.

Klaus wanted to pretend he hadn't thought about it at all, but that would have been a complete lie. He'd spent most of the time Cami was over thinking about Caroline, and after Cami left Klaus continued to think about Caorline and the cats.

He'd thought about her some more as he cleaned up after the date night, then again as he lay in his bed waiting for sleep to wash over him.

"I guess I had a few thoughts. We can't name them from their personalities yet, can we?"

"Not just yet, I suppose. They're too young."

"Hmm," Klaus pondered.

"We could call them Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis?" Caroline suggested teasingly.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry love, but if you did that, I would have to terminate our friendship. No matter how much you mean to me."

Their eyes locked and stillness fell around them.

Saying 'no matter how much you mean to me' implied a lot more than saying 'no matter how much I like you' or 'no matter how good friends we are'. It implied something more.

For a moment – a fraction of a second – Caroline let herself believe that maybe, _just maybe_ , there was something more between them.

As they gazed into each others' eyes, every being in the room felt the connection.

Barb and the babies stopped mewing to watch, and Ed and Bartie just rolled their eyes at each other, maybe finally daddy would get up the balls to say something to mummy.

"How much do I mean to you, Nik?" Caroline breathed, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"A whole lot, Caroline," he whispered back.

For a fraction of a second he let his eyes flicked to her lips, her beautiful soft lips.

Caroline mentally shook herself.

"But all best friends mean a lot to each other, right?" She said too brightly, as though overcompensating for the intense moment they'd just shared.

 _Just friends,_ Klaus thought sadly. _That's all we'll ever be._

"Besides, Caroline," Klaus said out loud, trying to shake himself out of his own thoughts. "Zayn left One Direction. And I don't think you want that karma on your cats, do you?"

Caroline laughed again, and Klaus relaxed as he heard the sound.

"I can't believe you know One Direction gossip, Nik!"

"It was all over the news! How could I not?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure. You're a closet Directioner. I knew it."

"Keep telling yourself that, love."

The two laughed together some more, and Caroline said, "Anyway, of the kittens, three are boys and two are girls."

"Well then."

Klaus studied the little cats, "Which ones are the boys?"

Caroline pointed out to one longer haired ginger one, a longer haired light grey one and a shorter haired blonde-ish looking one.

"Billy, Dusty and Frank," Klaus said triumphantly, after a moment.

Caroline looked confused for a second, until understanding dawned on her face.

"ZZ Top!" she exclaimed excitedly. "That's such a good idea!"

Klaus felt proud that it was _he_ who made her smile so brightly.

"What about these two?" Caroline asked, pointing out the two remaining kittens.

"I'm not sure love, Amy?" Klaus said about a black and white frazzled-looking one, which had perfect black lines of fur around its eyes – that could be eyeliner.

"Winehouse! I like it!" Caroline agreed. "And Julie." She said about the last one, which was a creamy white and looked so graceful and elegant when she walked.

"Andrews?"

Caroline nodded profusely, smiling happily at him.

The two whiled away another couple of hours chatting and setting up things for the kittens, before sitting with them outside as they explored Caroline's yard a little.

Caroline began to teach Klaus the basics of knitting, because Klaus mentioned his mother used to do it before she'd passed away.

They laughed, and ate, and chatted about nothing in particular. It was just easy.

"Look, love," he said as he looked at his watch at 5:15. "I should probably get going. I have a few paintings I should at least start before tomorrow."

Caroline looked at her feet, as though steeling herself to say something.

"About your paintings…"

"What is it, love?"

"Umm…" She looked up again, her eyes swimming with emotion and unasked questions. "There's this fundraiser I'm organising for the animal shelter, and we're getting local artists and musicians and what not to donate stuff and…"

"Yes."

"… I was wondering whether, I mean you don't have to I understand because charity's a drag, right… but…"

"Caroline," he interrupted. "I said yes, sweetheart."

"You did. Why?"

Klaus chuckled, she was so beyond adorable. "Because you asked me to."

She smiled softly. "Thank you. It's not for another two months yet, so you have some time. And you and Cami can come without buying tickets and everything."

Klaus winced slightly as he heard Caroline mention Cami. "Not a problem, love. I'll have a think about it and will run my ideas by you sometime soon."

"Thank you," Caroline smiled. "And thanks for coming over today, I had fun."

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye!"

And with that, Klaus was off.

* * *

 **Hello peeps,**

 **Hope you're all wonderful. :)**

 **It has been _so_ interesting reading the reviews to this story. Some people love it, some people hate it. Some people love the new cats, some don't. Most hate Cami loool (she's gone next chap I pinky promise). Some think Carebear should get professional help, some think Caroline and her cat thing is normal. It really is just _sooooooooo_ interesting. So thanks a million for everyone who takes time to review. For the most part, they are lovely to read! **

**There's only a few more parts after this one, so lol I don't know.**

 **OOo, to anyone who hasn't had a look yet, the Klaroline Vacay Gift Exchange works were posted over the last 24 hours. A lot of fantastic drabbles came out of it. I wrote one for someone (though they're still anonymous so no one knows which mine is yet...), and it was really awesome having someone write one for me too. All in all, good stuff, and take a look if you haven't already. The works are still anonymous, and I can't wait to find out who wrote mine! :)**

 **Bye for now, not forever.**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been raining.

All day.

Andit was stupidly cold.

 _And_ it was supposed to be summer.

Outside his windows it was gloomy and overcast, and Klaus was mighty sick of it. Dreary summers were one of the things Klaus had moved from England to get away from.

He didn't mind being stuck inside all day usually, but it had been six whole days since he'd so much as _seen_ Caroline, and it was twisting his insides into knots. He hadn't seen her coming and going, he hadn't heard a peep from the cats, she hadn't dropped in unannounced and it was just grating at his nerves.

As Klaus contemplated his worries about Caroline, he decided to take a trip over there. It was a Saturday; she'd have to be home. And then he could show her his ideas about the painting.

Since she'd asked him, Klaus couldn't stop painting with her in mind. Often, the painting would start out as one thing, but sooner or later it would morph into a completed painting of Caroline's beautiful smiling face, and it would have to go on the his-eyes-only pile.

Klaus pulled out an umbrella and strode next door.

His heart immediately sank when he noticed her car not in the driveway.

And it sank even further when she didn't answer her door.

He'd see her tomorrow for Sunday tea, but once a week wasn't enough Caroline for him.

Klaus was pulled from his reverie when his phone began to buzz.

He glanced down at the caller ID and let out a small sigh.

Someone else he hadn't seen in six days.

Cami.

Klaus stared at the screen until the phone had rung out, before turning to slouch defeated back to his house.

Through the rain.

Klaus _knew_ he was avoiding her. And he _knew_ he should just end it with her. And he just _knew_ with every passing moment he spent with and without Caroline he fell more and more in love with her.

She consumed his every thought.

Klaus was almost back to his house, when he saw someone with a head of blonde curls sitting on his doorstep.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hello, love."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't," Klaus spluttered.

"Don't lie to me."

Cami's face was contorted with a mixed of resentment, and hurt as she looked at him.

"I saw you, Klaus. I saw you pull out your phone and stare at it, and not answer."

Klaus sat on the step beside her and sighed resigned.

The rain beat down on their shoulders, but it seemed fitting somehow.

"I'm sorry, Camille," he said. "It's just…"

"You love _her_ don't you?"

Cami no longer sounded angry, she sounded just as resigned as Klaus felt.

"Who?"

Klaus looked at her with his eyes wide, desperately pretending he didn't know what on earth she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Klaus. You know exactly who I'm talking about," Cami said. "We've been together like four months now? I've stayed over night probably five times. We've never celebrated anniversaries. You don't visit me at work. You never laugh as hard we me as you do with her. You don't look at me the way you look at her."

Klaus felt guilt rage inside him. This is what he wanted to avoid.

"I'm not mad, Klaus," she said softly. "I'm hurt you didn't respect me enough to tell me, I don't like that you used me as a distraction. But I get it. I've done the same thing to someone before."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. This is karma, I guess."

She got up steadily, and began walking back to her car, before turning suddenly, her wet hair flicking water in his eyes.

"Just don't wait too long," she said cryptically. "To tell her."

With that, she was gone, and Klaus felt slightly sickened with himself at the relief that washed through him as she drove away.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, with the rain pouring down on his head, but he wasn't pulled from his thoughts until…

"Hey, Stranger!" a bright voice said. "What on earth are you doing sitting in the rain?"

Klaus looked up and saw the beautiful smiling face of Caroline.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said fondly, as he smiled back at her. "Just thinking about life."

"Well, come on over, we'll have hot cocoa! I can't believe this weather! It's supposed to be July, for god sake!"

Klaus followed Caroline as she made her way to her car, and began piling things into her arms.

"Here, let me help."

Klaus lifted the two heavy looking boxes from her arms, brushing her hands lightly with his as he went.

Klaus noticed a light shiver run through Caroline at the contact, and he secretly smiled. Caroline brushed it off as a by-product of the rain.

"Thanks. Now let's get you inside and dried off."

Caroline gave him another one of her dazzling smiles as she bounded off in the direction of her house.

It was not lost on Klaus, as he toed off his soaked shoes at her front door, that he could just as easily have gone to his house and dry off there before going to Caroline's, but she seemed so enthusiastic, he couldn't bear ruining that.

"So, what's new?" Caroline called over her shoulder as she went and grabbed Klaus a towel.

"Cami and I broke up today," he said tentatively.

Caroline's eyes widened in pity and concern, and she dashed towards him.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her nose into his neck, whispering softly, "I'm so sorry, Nik."

Klaus melted into her embrace, and wrapped his arms firmly around her as well, pulling her as close as platonically possible. Klaus never remembered feeling more at ease as when she was close to him.

They stood there for a few moments just breathing each other in.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as she pulled away.

Klaus immediately felt the loss, and he ached to encase her in his arms again, to have her warmth warm him. Now there was nothing stopping him but his own insecurities, he itched to touch her, to hold her, to protect her from all the horrible things in the world.

"It just didn't work out, love," he replied casually. "She wasn't the right girl for me."

"I'm still sorry," Caroline looked so sad for him, but a moment later, perked up, as an idea seemed to strike her.

"Why don't you go have a quick shower, and I'll go next door and grab some dry clothes for you. Then we can have a cheer-up-post-break-up-Nik afternoon! Sound good?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Caroline shot him a cheeky smile. "Something that is sure to work! Now go! Get warm! I'll be back in a second!"

With that, Caroline was bounding back out the front door, leaving Klaus alone in the living room.

Klaus suddenly noticed that the cats were nowhere to be found.

Perplexed and wondering where they were, he made his way back to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He was completely uncomfortable being in Caroline's shower, knowing she bathed – naked – in there daily, but he quickly washed in the warm water, exiting as fast as he could.

He dried off with one of the pink fluffy towels, before wrapping it around his waist and moving back into the living room to await Caroline's return.

As Caroline clambered back through the front door a couple of minutes later, she shrieked, covering her eyes.

"What the hell, Nik! You're, like, naked under that towel!"

Klaus wanted to feel offended she was so opposed to his body, but she looked so adorable when mortified he couldn't help but laugh.

"Come now, Caroline. I'm not that bad looking, am I?"

"No, of course not. You're very handsome," Caroline said through her fingers. "But, it's kind of a shock to have your best friend standing almost naked in your living room."

Klaus couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that crept onto his face. "Very handsome, is that so?"

"Oh shut up," she snipped, though, for all her bravado she turned bright red, before thrusting his clothes into his hands. "Go get dressed, I'll get set up."

Klaus smirked some more, but did as he was told.

While Klaus was getting changed, Caroline busied herself getting ready for her cheer-up-post-break-up-Nik afternoon.

She felt a little flustered. She'd certainly not expected Nik to be shirtless in her living room when she returned. And she had _certainly_ not excepted the desire to rip through he as she saw a shirtless Nik in her living room.

She _had_ noticed her friend was attractive on the odd occasion, and she since the day she met him she felt a slight flutter in her heart whenever he smiled – but that was normal of all friends, right? But she'd never been fully aware just _how_ attractive/handsome/sexy/hot he was until she had front row seats to Nik's Sexily Hard Abs peep show.

Caroline hadn't felt desire for anyone in nearly ten years, so it was such an unfamiliar feeling, she didn't quite know what to do with it.

She bustled around her kitchen, preparing hot cocoa and a tray of different sweet treats, before making her way down to the laundry.

Klaus came up behind her as she was about to open the door – thankfully fully dressed now.

Caroline's heart was still racing from earlier, and having him at close proximity again wasn't helping.

"I'm just getting the cats," she said quickly.

"I thought they didn't like the laundry?"

"They don't," Caroline replied. "But, as a general rule, Bartie gets antsy when it rains during summer, and if I'm not there to temper it, he scratches and bites through things."

"Then why not just lock Bartie up?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked horrified. "He's not being punished, Klaus! What kind of mother would I be if I punished him for who he is?"

"My mistake, love," Klaus chuckled at her indignation.

"Anyway, I had to go out for a couple of hours this morning, so I put them all in there so he wouldn't feel lonely."

"I see."

Caroline opened the door to the laundry, and out rushed seven fluffy furballs.

Klaus had to admit, the kittens were beyond adorable. The five of them all collected at Klaus feet, meowing and purring all hankering for his attention.

Barb was a little more suspicious, who was this strange man around her children? But as Ed yowled something to her, her cool demeanour seemed to crack, and she too began softly purring at him.

Ed and Bartie bounded straight for Caroline, rubbing their heads on his legs and nuzzling into them, before greeting Klaus in a similar vein.

"I love that they love you," Caroline smiled.

"Anyway," she continued, as she started back towards the living room. "Sit on the couch."

"Why?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"Because," Caroline said, another adorable smile gracing her face. "You had a break up. And, as a doctor, I prescribe Cat Therapy!"

In one fluid motion, Caroline pushed him down onto the couch, picked up Ed and placed him in Klaus' lap. She then proceeded to pick up Billy, Dusty and Frank putting them on his lap as well. She nabbed Amy and Julie from near the food bowl and sat down next to Klaus leaving the girls in her lap. Caroline patted the rest of the unoccupied space on the couch, and the two remaining cats jumped up next to them, nuzzling into the two humans as well.

Klaus didn't know what to do.

He had at least five cats cuddling into his bare skin. He'd picked up Ed _once_ in all the time he'd known Caroline, but he'd never touched them with his skin otherwise, and every time he came over he could feel the small itch in his eyes, and tickle in his nose get ever so slightly worse.

Klaus couldn't cuddle the cats, or he'd have a reaction. But he also couldn't tell Caroline or she'd be devastated.

"Nik, you look so cute!" Caroline said happily. "You're covered in so many cats! And I love it! All my favourites on one couch."

Klaus knew he couldn't move then. Caroline was positively shining with happiness, he couldn't take that away from her. And it was really nice to cuddle the cats.

Who would have thought cat therapy was a thing?

Caroline pulled out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures.

"I'm going to print them and put them on the fridge," Caroline giggled.

Klaus smiled at her and kept stroking the cats.

The two chatted about everything and nothing for a couple of hours, Caroline smiling and talking animatedly about the week she'd had, and Klaus watching her adoringly, wondering how on earth he ever managed to stay with Cami for even a week, when he had a much brighter light in his life.

As the time ticked on, however, Klaus felt the itch in his skin grow more intense, and the sneeze in his nose grow.

"I better get going, Caroline," Klaus said, as he neared the point he couldn't hold in the sneeze any longer.

"Do you feel better though?" Caroline asked, hopefully.

"I feel a lot better."

"Good."

The two got up and moved toward the front door.

"We still on for morning tea tomorrow?"

"Of course, love."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow then," Caroline said, grinning.

Klaus turned to go, but stopped as he a few steps later.

"Caroline…" he began, turning, his eyes locking with the beautiful deeps oceans that were Caroline's eyes.

"Yes?" she asked quizzically.

"Would you…"

As he began to say it, he saw Bartie and Ed sitting just behind Caroline, both with incredibly smug looks on their faces, as though they knew _exactly_ what he was about to ask.

"Would you… like to change morning tea into dinner at mine? Let me spoil you for a change? I also hope to finish the painting for the exhibition tomorrow, maybe I could show you it then?"

Caroline looked at him questioningly. "Dinner instead of morning tea?"

"Yes."

"Like, just you and me?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Umm, I suppose," she replied tentatively. "If that's what you want."

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

Klaus grinned at her and was off again, a more confident and jovial spring in his step.

Caroline felt nervous though. She hadn't been anywhere with anyone male without the cats at night since college, and that years ago.

"What do I do, guys?" Caroline asked as she turned back to the cats. Ed and Bartie gave her the smug look they gave Klaus, and Barb – in true mother form – looked happy for Caroline, the kittens danced playfully around Caroline's ankles, excited for her.

"What is that look for, Edward?" Caroline asked the ginger cat, picking him up.

Ed yowled at her, and Bartie snickered, both of them looking pointedly at the door Klaus had just exited through, then at Caroline, then making lovey-dovey eyes at each other.

"Oh my gosh, guys, he does _not_ like me!" Caroline exclaimed.

At that, all eight pairs of eyes snapped to her looks of disbelief etched all over their faces, all except for Bartie, whose face blatantly – and sarcastically – said, "Yeah _sure_ he doesn't like you."

* * *

 **Hey dudes,**

 **How are you? Once again, thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. :)**

 **Also, Cat Therapy is actually a thing... In the city I live, there's a place called the 'Cat Cafe' where you go and order coffee, and cuddle cats. And my uni does a similar thing occasionally. Hahha.**

 **Anyway, what will happen at dinner? And will Klaus _ever_ tell Caroline about his allergies? And will they _ever_ get together? Can't they just hurry up already? Urgh, it's my own fault, dammit. AHH WELL. **

**Have lovely days!**


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus really wasn't sure what had possessed him to invited Caroline over for a dinner for just the two of them.

But he had.

And, as a result, he had spent most of the previous night, and all of that day preparing.

Surprisingly, Klaus did actually know how to cook, though he didn't get much time to these days. And so he decided to use his knowledge to create a three course Italian inspired menu – knowing how much she loved all things Italy.

He'd joked with her often about taking her to Paris, or Rome, or Tokyo, and she would always giggle and brush it off.

Klaus had procured a range of different sized candles that he planned to light just before she arrived, to give off an ambient, romantic glow.

He hoped he wasn't going too over the top, but rationalised his choices by considering Caroline probably wouldn't notice anyway.

Once he was set for the evening, Klaus dedicated his afternoon to finishing the painting. He'd been struck by inspiration of what to paint early that morning, and was _so_ glad he would actually have something to show her.

At four in the afternoon, Klaus began preparing all the food. It wasn't anything too tricky, but it would taste good, and hopefully it would impress her.

Caroline was due to arrive at seven thirty, so at seven he changed into something a little nicer than his painting clothes, lit the candles and set the table, anxiously awaiting her arrival.

Tonight was the night.

He was sure of it.

He'd tell her how he felt, whether she felt the same way or not.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her knock softly.

His hands were sweaty, and breathing was shallow, and Klaus had never ever felt this nervous in his life.

He took one deep, calming breath before he opened the door.

She was a vision.

She was dressed in a sun yellow dress, with pink lipstick, and her hair was in its natural bouncy curls.

Klaus felt himself smiling stupidly at her, but he couldn't help it.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, still grinning. "Don't you look beautiful?"

Caroline was taken aback. No one had ever called her beautiful before.

"Thanks," she said, her cheeks reddening. "I thought, seeing as we were having dinner, I'd dress up a little. I don't think I've worn a dress since Christmas before last!"

Klaus smiled and stepped aside to let her in.

He subtly placed his hand on the small of her back, and guided her through to the dining table, where he pulled her seat out for her.

"Well, aren't I being spoilt tonight?" she said.

Caroline had spent the whole day denying it was a date, even if the cats had put the idea in her head yesterday, but the candles, and Klaus being gentlemanly it seemed more and more likely.

If she was honest, there was a secret part – a very secret part –of her that wanted it to be a date.

After he had left yesterday, Caroline had spend the evening letting herself imagine what it would be like to have a significant other again, after all this time. Having an actual _person_ who would notice if she was late home. Someone who could cook for her occasionally, or to feed the cats if she had to stay at the clinic longer. Someone she could snuggle up with. Someone who would love her despite all her flaws.

Before yesterday, Caroline had never let herself think of Klaus as anything more than a friend, but as she pondered on their friendship, she had realised that there were times when she did want more.

And for her, that was saying something.

Klaus returned back to the table with a bottle of red wine, and two bowl of salad. He placed on bowl in front of her, and poured her a glass.

As he poured, Klaus' free hand sat on the back of Caroline's chair, and his chest brushed ever so slightly against her shoulder. She shuddered at the contact, a warmth spreading through her at his proximity.

When he'd finished with the wine, he moved to sit on the other side of the table, and Caroline immediately felt the loss.

They ate their salad in relative silence, both feeling the shift in their relationship, but neither knowing what to say.

Every now and then they would make eye contact, before smiling and/or blushing and would quickly look away. The feet would occasionally brush under the table, and Caroline felt more and more tempted to do it on purpose, enjoying the slight contact.

Once they'd finished the first course, Klaus whipped up the second, which was a creamy carbonara. While he cooked, the two of them chatted aimlessly, and fell back into their comfortable easy conversation.

They smiled, and laughed through all the main course, hardly even noticing the taste of the food, or their surroundings; they were solely focussed on each other.

After dinner, they cleared the table and Klaus cleared his throat, somewhat awkwardly.

"Umm, would you like to see the painting?" he asked abruptly.

He was very nervous about her seeing it. She'd seen a couple of his things before, but she'd not been in his studio nor had he actually painted anything specifically for her – even if he'd often painted something with her in mind.

"Oh, yes please!" she said excitedly.

Klaus led Caroline down the hall, to the studio, and opened the door.

As she stepped through, Caroline was awed by Klaus' talent. His eye for detail was impeccable, and each painting she could see was so unique, but so obviously done by the same person.

"They're all magnificent, Nik," Caroline said, earnestly.

"This one is the one I painted for the fundraiser," Klaus said, pointing to a large landscape of a countryside, wild horses roaming through the trees.

"Oh my gosh," Caroline exclaimed. "How can you be so talented?"

"You like it?"

"I _love_ it," Caroline replied, turning to her friend and throwing her arms around his neck. "It's perfect"

Klaus relaxed into the hug, holding her close to him, and revelling in the feeling of her body pressed against him.

Neither of them pulled away for a long while.

Klaus could feel Caroline's heart pounding in her chest, and Caroline could feel Klaus' breath of her neck.

For both of them, the feeling was blissful.

It was Caroline who pulled back first, suddenly a little flustered with the moment they'd just shared.

"Dessert?" she asked, attempting to cover her racing heart, and her flushed cheeks.

"I made tiramisu," Klaus responded, a hint of pride in his voice.

Caroline beamed at him, and feeling daring, buoyed by her beautiful smile, Klaus grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

Caroline stared at their joined hands for a few moments, before looking questioningly back at Klaus, though she didn't pull away, which Klaus took as a good sign.

Klaus stroked his calloused thumb over the soft skin of her knuckles, and grinned as she shivered at the contact.

"I like you, Caroline," he whispered.

Caroline stared at him, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"I like you."

"All friends like each other, Nik," Caroline said weakly, as though trying to hold onto the 'we're just friends' barrier between them.

"I like you as more than a friend."

She couldn't believe her ears. Nik, her perfect Nik, liked her as more than a friend. But she stopped the elation to ask an important question, because she had to be sure.

"I'm not just replacing Cami, am I?" she asked, looking away.

"Caroline, look at me," Klaus said, bringing his hand up to her face to tilt it so she was looking into his eyes once more. "As horrible as it was for me to do, Cami was the on replacing you. I've liked you since the day we met."

Caroline felt a funny sort of unfamiliar joy bloom in her stomach as she continued to stare at him.

She was suddenly overcome with emotion, and she smiled a bright, wide smile – a smile that almost made Klaus' knees buckle seeing it.

"I think…" she said, still not quite sure what to say. "I don't know. I haven't done anything like this in a long time. But, I am pretty sure I like you too."

It was Klaus' turn to smile stupidly, and he pulled her in for another hug.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss every bit of wonderful skin on her body. But he realised even handholding was a big step for Caroline, after being abstinent for nine years.

They hugged for another few minute, before Caroline pulled back, smiled sweetly and asked again, "Dessert?"

Klaus' face split into another wide smile, and pulled her towards the kitchen, refusing to let go of her hand until it was absolutely necessary.

After their dessert was ready, they sat on Klaus couch, and re-joined hands, not making a big deal of the gesture, but both secretly extremely glad.

They chatted some more, and once they finished their desserts, turned on a movie, and cuddled closely together.

When the movie finished a couple of hours later, Caroline got to her feet, still reluctant to let go of Klaus' hand, but knowing she had to get some rest before work tomorrow.

"I'd better get going," she said softly. "It's getting late."

"I understand," Klaus replied, still stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Hey, Nik," Caroline began, a little nervously. "Next weekend is the fundraiser, do you want to come with me."

Klaus got to his feet, and stood in front of her, determined to keep his best serious face on.

"On one condition," he said firmly.

"What's that?"

"I get to go as your date. Not a friend-date, but a date-date."

She smiled at him again, and Klaus felt his insides melt at the sight.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Halloooo.**

 **How are we all? I'm sozzle it's been so long - and I'm extremely _sorry_ for my use of the word sozzle just now. That is despicable. LOOOL (she says using lol). **

**Anyway, sorry they didn't kiss. I just think it was too soon. Also, I htink it may go without saying, but this story is unbeta'd - and I only reread it once before I posted it... so I'm sorry if there's terrible mistakes in it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapttter. 3 3 Stay awesome Klaro-nerds! xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline would honestly be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

She'd spent the entire week being extremely nervous.

And she'd coped with it the only way she knew how.

Working so hard, she couldn't even think about why she was nervous.

It was a tactic that had served her extremely well for the previous ten years, and it had never failed her. And it usually worked for any unwanted emotion.

It had helped with the grief of losing her parents.

It had helped with aftermath of Damon.

It helped with everything.

Until this week.

She'd spent many hours at the clinic, then many more finalising and perfecting all the details of Saturday's fundraiser.

But none of it seemed to temper the nervous energy that thrummed through her body every time she thought about Klaus.

She thought about the way his fingers felt laced in her own. About his beautiful smile. About the two perfectly placed moles on his neck. When she thought these things all she wanted to do was fall back onto the nearest surface and grin giddily at how perfect he was.

Despite this, she'd avoided spending lengthy stretches of time with him throughout the week. She seemed to think that by distancing herself from him she would be able to control her emotions.

Fat chance.

Although, they did interact a bit. She'd seen him too late on Monday evening as they were both getting back from work, and he'd been all smiles, telling her about his day, and telling her she was beautiful, which made her want to melt into puddles.

Then she'd seen him too early Wednesday morning when Billy, Dusty, and Frank decided to have a loud fight on Klaus' back yard – at 5am – and he _hadn't_ been all smiles then, but he'd tried his best to make her not feel bad about it, which made her want to melt into puddles all over again.

He'd also sent her a goodnight text every night before he went to sleep, each one worded differently from the last, but all made her feel like the most special girl in the world.

Now, it was just past seven on Saturday morning, and Caroline was attempting to have a sleep-in, but her overactive, anxious mind wasn't letting her shut down.

Caroline had planned so hard all week that there wasn't anything left for her to do, except sit around and wait for 6:30 to come, and the fundraiser to start.

At 7:45, she gave up all hopes of relaxation, and busied herself with every little distraction she could think of.

Throughout the day she cleaned her entire house from top to bottom, she went shopping for groceries, she baked three pies, and four batches of cookies, delivered them to different people around the city, did a couple of house calls, got back home, cleaned the kitchen again, did yoga, caught up on the episodes of Downton Abbey she'd missed, and washed all eight cats – which was _no_ mean feat, when six of them _hated_ water.

By the time she'd finished all this, it was only 4:30 in the afternoon, and she was thoroughly freaking out.

She couldn't do this.

She couldn't date _anyone_! Let alone _Nik._

What on earth had possessed her to say yes to him?

With shuddering breaths, trying to calm herself, she shakily picked up the phone and dialled a number.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Kat," Caroline whispered, her voice trembling so much she could hardly understand herself.

" _Whoa, Care, are you okay?"_

Caroline was pacing around her lounge room, Ed, Barb and Bartie all gazing sympathetically at her as she fidgeted around the room.

"Okay? Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? You're okay!"

" _Jesus, Caroline? What's gotten into you? You're acting crazier than usual,"_ Katherine joked.

"I have a date tonight!" Caroline blurted out. "And I'm going crazy! I know what I'm going to wear, and how I'm going to do my make up. And I know where we're going. And the guy is _so_ great. But there's still two whole hours to go! I just want it to be 6:30 already so he can pick me up! Oh my god, Katherine! I'm so nervous!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone, as Katherine processed everything her friend had just said.

" _You have a date?"_

"Yes."

" _And you're nervous?"_

"I have never been this nervous ever, Kat."

Although Caroline couldn't see her, a huge smile spread across Katherine's face.

" _You're not nervous, Caroline. You're excited."_

"What?"

" _You actually like this guy! You're excited to go out with him. You're not nervous the date won't go well, you're anxious for it to start. This is really good, Care. I'm proud of you."_

Caroline thought about what Katherine had said, and realised she was right. She wasn't nervous about the date not going well, because of course it would. It was Nik. She just wanted it to start so she could be near him again, and hold his hand again, to hug him, to laugh with him, to smile at him.

"You're right," Caroline said, finally breathing easily, for the first time that week, as though accepting her feelings had calming effects.

" _I can't believe you're conceding that I'm right about something, Caroline. So, who's the guy?"_

"It's no one," Caroline said, quickly. Too quickly.

" _I know that tone, Caroline! Who is it!"_

"I'll tell you if tonight goes well," Caroline said. "I'm hanging up now."

" _You can't get out of it that easy young lady!"_ Katherine screeched, but Caroline hung up before Kat could get another word out.

Katherine stared at the phone, slightly irked Caroline had hung up on her, but smiling happily. For so long Katherine thought the confident, bubbly, prom-queen Caroline who had been her best friend in high school was gone for good.

But she had called. Voluntarily. About a boy.

Just like the old Caroline.

Katherine was never sure what made Caroline retreat into herself so much, but she was pretty sure it had a lot to do with her fight with Damon, and losing Liz.

But it was nice to see her finally starting to move on.

"What are you smiling about?" Elijah asked, walking in to see Katherine's jubilantly nonchalant expression.

"Caroline is going on a date tonight," she answered, her voice thick with emotion. "And she's excited! And she called me! Just like she used to! I mean I know she has always been there, but it was like she put up a wall around herself, and she's finally letting me back in."

Elijah smiled at her, and enveloped her in his arms, before pulling back, frowning.

"Wait, she's going on a date? With whom?"

"She wouldn't tell me?"

"Do you know who else is going on a date tonight?" He asked, as a sly smile spread across his face. "Niklaus."

Katherine's eyes widened comically.

"No," she murmured disbelievingly.

"Well, Klaus has always had feelings for her. Even before he dated Cami."

"I can't believe this."

"I think they would be very suited to each other."

"She is so going to have to give me details."

* * *

 **HEY PEOPLE,**

 **It's been a while sorry... And extra sorry that there wasn't much Klaroline. BUTTT Let's be real I'm not too sorry :P Anyway, the next chapter is almost finished so should be up soon. We're actually pretty close to the end if I'm honest, and it's all mapped out, so yar.**

 **Hope you enjoyed Klaroline AU Week as much as I did.**

 **Stay wonderful, my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Knock, knock._

Caroline snapped to attention, anxiety and exhilaration flooding through her all at once.

It had only been a couple of hours since she finished her phone call with Katherine, and she'd spent all that time getting ready for the evening.

 _Knock, knock._

The cats had spent all that time giving each other exasperated looks about Caroline's inability to settle on which pair of shoes would go best with her dress. So much to the point where Bartie, Ed and Barb all sat on a pair each, and the kittens mewled loudly around one, drawing attention to the pair they wished Caroline would choose.

Now the time had come for Klaus to pick her up, Caroline couldn't quite bring herself to answer the door. She was terrified, excited, emotional, and it was all a little too much if she was honest.

 _Knock, knock._

She only unfroze as the kittens began scratching at her shoes as motivation to answer the door.

The strange tirade of feelings that had been raging in her suddenly calmed as she opened the door to reveal Klaus' smiling face.

In his hands he held a large bunch of sunflowers.

"Hello, love," Klaus smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful."

And she did.

Her hair was elegantly pulled back in a neat bun, her make-up was light, and the dress she wore was flowing and blue.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You too."

"These are for you," he said, handing her the flowers.

"They're stunning, Nik, thank you," Caroline said, completely charmed.

"They reminded me of you."

"Oh, the charm is just falling out of you tonight," Caroline said teasingly, rolling her eyes playfully as she walked into the house to find a vase.

"I like to think I'm very charming, yes," he quipped, watching her affectionately as she fussed around her kitchen with the flowers. "Though, you really are stunning, Caroline."

Caroline looked up at him, with her eyes swimming with hope, as though she didn't quite believe he was saying it, and it upset Klaus to think this beautiful creature had been devoid of the attention she deserved for so long.

And he silently vowed to make her feel loved and special every day she would let him.

"We should get going," Caroline said, finally breaking their intense eye contact after a few more minutes.

"As the lady wishes."

Klaus offered Caroline his arm, which she took graciously, and allowed him to lead her out her front door.

She only looked back once, to wave goodbye to the cats, all of whom were lined up, biggest to smallest, throwing her the most smug expressions she'd ever seen.

The drive to the venue was relatively quiet, but comfortable, both just enjoying being near each other. Klaus had tangled his fingers with hers as he drove, thanking the heavens he drove an automatic so he could be connected to her as much as possible.

In true gentlemanly form, Klaus quickly exited the car after they parked, and dashed around to Caroline's side to open the door and help her out, which earned him another of her dazzling smiles.

They linked hands again once they were out of the car, and Caroline's heart fluttered.

"So," she said, awkwardly. "I hope you like the rest of the paintings tonight. I saw them all yesterday, but yours is still my favourite."

"Mine has to be your favourite, love," Klaus muttered playfully into her ear as they walked through the double doors into the function room. "I'm you date."

He flicked his eyebrows at her playfully, and smirked, which elicited another smile and playful eye roll from Caroline.

"Okay, if you say so."

"The place looks incredible, Caroline," Klaus complimented, gazing around the room, admiring her handiwork. "You've done a wonderful job."

"Oh, I hope so," Caroline said, losing her relaxed demeanour. "I guess we'll just have to wait until the end of the night and see. I hope we raise enough money."

In an effort to calm her, Klaus raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "Come on, Caroline. Just relax and enjoy the evening. This is our first official date after all."

"Date," Caroline repeated. "I like being your date, Nik."

Klaus smiled at her. It was almost shy, but there was so much happiness in it that Caroline felt her stomach do backflips and her legs feel like jelly.

Klaus snagged a glass of wine each from a passing tray, and handed one to Caroline.

"Here's to a wonderful evening."

"I'll drink to that."

xxx

As the evening wore on, Caroline felt herself relax completely.

All the silent auction items had sold, and for more than she'd been anticipating. Klaus had continued to entertain her with jokes, and whispered compliments that made her heart flutter. And the rest of the event had gone off without a hitch.

All in all, a perfect evening, Caroline concluded.

"Should we get going, love?" Klaus asked, as the last of the guests departed.

"Let's."

The drive back was similar to the drive there. Comfortable silence, Klaus' thumb stroking over the back of her hand as he drove. Once again, Klaus was quick to help Caroline out of the car once they pulled up, and she, again, smiled brightly at him, thanking her lucky stars to have found someone like Klaus.

As they began mosing slowly up the path to Caroline's front door, Klaus asked, "Have I ever said how glad I am we're neighbours?"

"No you haven't," Caroline smiled, tucking her head onto his shoulder.

"Well, I am so glad, Caroline."

"I'm glad my babies annoyed you that day."

"Do you even get the feeling they did it on purpose?" Klaus asked, feeling a little silly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you ever think the cats annoyed me so much so you and I would have meet?"

Caroline threw her head back and laughed loudly at that, and Klaus felt his neck flush, embarrassed. Though, the sound of her laugh almost made it worthwhile.

"I'm sorry, Nik," Caroline said, trying to fight back the giggles upon seeing his discomfort. "But, I just had never thought of it like that. Though, now you mention it, I think you're probably right! That sounds _exactly_ like something they would do."

Caroline continued to chuckle, thinking about the cats playing matchmakers, and Klaus couldn't help but join in.

After a few moments, however, their laughter died down, and an intense feeling fell around them.

Their eyes met, hearts raced and breathing hitched a little.

Testing the waters, Klaus took a tentative step forward, so they were even closer.

When she didn't pull away, he brought one hand up to caress one side of her face tenderly. The movement sent shudders through Caroline's body, though she didn't really mind.

His eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips, and he yearned to press his mouth to hers. But he didn't want to spook her.

"Caroline," Klaus breathed, in that gravelly way only he could, moving even closer to her. "I'd really like to kiss you right now, is that okay?"

He could see a flicker of conflict and insecurity in her eyes, and Klaus wondered whether he'd pushed too far.

"I think…" Caroline began, her brow creasing, as her eyes dropped to his lips for a second, before finds his eyes again. "I think that would be… okay."

Caroline looked at him the conflict gone from her expression, though the vulnerability still remained, mixed with innocence, and a little determination, as though she was daring herself to freak out.

"Thank you," Klaus said earnestly, before closing his eyes, and moving in the final few inches to place his lips on softly on hers.

It was the sweetest kiss Klaus could ever remember having, and he let his lips linger on hers for a few moments, waiting for her to make the next move.

Caroline was still for a few moments, not quite sure how to react. It had been a very long time since anyone had been this close to her, and she couldn't really remember what to do.

But Klaus' lips were warm on hers, and she found that, unlike every other time since she was 18, she was actually enjoying this. Fireworks bloomed in her stomach, and Caroline couldn't believe she spent so long denying this feeling, because it was beautiful.

After another moment, Caroline raised her hand to cup his face, and deepened the kiss.

At her movement, Klaus snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was flush against him, allowing himself to get lost in the feelings.

Caroline moved her hands from his face to bury them in his hair, at the same time running her tongue tentatively along the seam of Klaus' lips.

Surprised, yet pleased, by her initiative, Klaus opened his and let her – a little clumsily – explore the cavern of his mouth. Despite her lack of practice, though, Klaus couldn't ever remember a more wonderful feeling than what it felt to have Caroline kissing him.

After another few intense moments, Caroline pulled away.

Her hair wasn't as perfect as it had been, her cheeks and nose were a little flushed, her lips a little swollen, but she still looked just as beautiful as she had before, if not more.

"Thank you," she breathed, and Klaus rested his forehead against hers, his hand placed protectively on her waist.

"Believe me, sweetheart," Klaus rasped. "The pleasure was mine."

Caroline smiled softly, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"We should do this again sometime," she whispered.

"What? Kiss?" Klaus quipped, playfully, earning him yet another eye roll from Caroline. "I couldn't agree more."

"I meant date. I had a really good time tonight."

"As did I," Klaus agreed. "Although, I don't think, just because we're 'dating' now, that we shouldn't still hang out like we used to. I want to see you _more_ now, not less."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Caroline smiled. "Anyway, I better turn in now. Are we still on for morning tea tomorrow?"

"Of course, love," Klaus said, flashing his dimples at her. "Maybe we could do some more kissing practice."

"Oh god," Caroline groaned. "That's not all you're going to talk about now is it?"

"Maybe," he chuckled, and Caroline's faux-icy composure cracked, as she joined in.

"Alright then," Caroline said. "Good night, Nik."

Klaus placed another soft, chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling away and smiling gently at her.

"Goodnight, my love."

And with that, Caroline was through her front door, ready to faint at how completely and utterly perfect the evening had been.

* * *

 **Holla!**

 **Hoped you likeeed! :) Have happy evenings/days everyone.**

 **CATya on tha flipsiddee (lol).**


	13. Chapter 13

Seven weeks had passed since Caroline and Klaus' official first date, and the two of them had happily fallen into a steady rhythm.

They would usually spend their mornings in their separate houses, though would time their leaving for work to be the same, so they could share a quick kiss, say their good mornings, and have lovely days before departing.

Their days at work would mostly consist of working hard, but sometimes, Caroline would take a breather from the craziness of the clinic and send him a sweetly worded text message, to let him know she was thinking of him.

In the afternoons, Klaus would return from work earlier than Caroline, as his schedule being much more flexible than hers. He'd use the spare time to do paint in his studio or work out, but he would always be ready with a smile on his face, and an idea for an 'in-home date' in his mind when Caroline got home.

They hadn't spent the night together yet, but Klaus couldn't bring himself to mind too much. He knew Caroline was delicate, and would let him know when she was ready.

So, as ten in the evening would roll around, they would say their goodbyes and the person who wasn't hosting for the evening would stumble to their house, giddy with happiness, as the other smiled stupidly from all the fluffy feelings that came with falling in love.

Though that Friday night, Caroline didn't come home.

Klaus had arrived home from work at 3pm, like he usually did, and had painted for a couple of hours, all the while concocting the plan for that night's in-home date. As it was now officially the weekend, Klaus felt justified in keeping her out a little later than usual.

But six o'clock passed, then seven, then eight, then nine.

He'd gotten worried at 6:30, started texting her at 7, begun calling at 8 – he'd even called the clinic a couple of time, but the line was either busy or no one picked up – and had thought about calling the National Guard by nine.

He was jumpy and antsy, and was getting sick of hearing ' _Hi, you've reached Dr Caroline Forbes, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thank you'_ from her voice mail.

It wasn't until well past ten o'clock when Klaus heard the tell-tale crunch of Caroline's tires on her driveway, signalling her very late return.

By this time, a hurt sort of anger was bubbling within him. Would it have killed her to let him know she was, in fact, alive? Would it have pained her _that_ much to send him a quick text telling him not to wait around for her _all_ night?

It wasn't lost on him that he was acting like one of those clingy girls from rom-com movies, but he was too upset to care much.

He stormed out the front of his house; quite ready to tell her off, when he stopped, dead in his tracks.

Caroline looked pale, and worn. Her hair was messier than he'd ever seen it, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Even from the 20-foot distance, Klaus could see Caroline was shaking, and her steps towards her house were more clumsy stumbles than actual steps.

He suddenly forgot his irritation, and raced to her side, helping to get her in the house with out her falling from her current fragile state.

Only then did Klaus click to the only message he'd got from her that day. He'd received it at 5:30 in the morning, and it read:

 _ **C – Hey Nik, today at the clinic is completely crazy, so I won't see you this morning, unless you want to be up half an hour ago to see me off. Have a lovely day; I'll miss seeing you this morning.**_

"Hi," she rasped, as Klaus fumbled with the key to help get her inside. "I am _really_ tired."

It was a statement that Klaus considered incredibly redundant, seeing as she could hardly walk and her eyes were barely staying open.

"I can see that," Klaus said, soothingly. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook you something?"

"No thanks, I just want a shower and my bed. It was full moon today, and for some reason, the animals go crazy on full moon. So, as a result, I haven't sat down but for the car trip, and another half an hour since about five this morning. I'm sorry I didn't call."

Her voice was so strained and sleepy, but utterly adorable.

"It's okay, love, I freaked out a little."

"I noticed, Mr 17-unread-texts-and-12-missed-phone-calls," she teased, though she still looked as fragile as a china cup. "I am sad we were cheated out of our time tonight though."

Klaus smiled softly at her, and kissed her forehead.

"How about you go have a shower, I'll stay until you get out, just to make sure you don't fall asleep in the water."

"No," Caroline mumbled.

"No?" Klaus repeated, heart sinking.

"I mean," Caroline said, trying to regain control of her faculties. "I mean we didn't get to hang tonight. While I'm in the shower, you go grab your jarmies, and stay over. Falling asleep next to you might be the only thing to save this day from being a complete waste of time."

She looked at him with hopeful blue eyes, and Klaus felt his heart melt a little. She wanted him to stay over.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now scram! I need a shower. And when you get back feed the cats, please. They've been devoid of attention all day."

With that, Caroline was gone down the hall, into the bathroom.

Klaus stood, bemused, for a moment before he snapped to attention and raced to grab his pyjamas.

His mind raced with him as he went. He wasn't naïve enough to think she would want to go further with him yet, but it was still a huge step for them, and he felt all mushy inside thinking about how this was what she wanted.

When he returned to Caroline's, nightclothes and a few other things in toe, Klaus fed the cats, before sitting awkwardly on the couch in his pyjamas, not quite sure how to proceed.

He'd been to her house countless times before, and had even stayed the night once – though that had been before they were together. But this time was just different.

When she was out of the shower, Klaus felt his breath hitch and his pants tighten a little at the vision Caroline was.

Her blonde hair was hanging wet around her face, and she was in a tiny, thin, cotton onesie for her pyjamas. It was simultaneously the cutest and sexiest thing Klaus had even seen.

"You coming to bed?" she asked, shyly.

"Of course," he replied, getting to his feet.

Caroline took his hand and led him to her room, awkwardly, before stopping before they could enter.

She turned around, her back against the door, and placed her hands on his chest.

"Look, Nik," she said, seriously. "It's just sleeping, and maybe a little light kissing and cuddling, right?"

"Of course, love," Klaus answered. "I'd not do anything you weren't comfortable with."

"Good," she said, smiling sleepily. "Because I can hardly keep my eyes open now, and I'm standing. I'll probably be out cold within a minute."

Klaus moved in to kiss her sweetly, and she smiled, before opening the door and clambering onto her bed.

Klaus hopped in as well, and Caroline snuggled into him, her head fitting perfectly under his chin, and her legs and arms intertwining with his own.

She sighed contentedly, pressed one more kiss to his lips and whispered, "Goodnight, Nik."

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered back, before watching her eyes close, and hearing her breathing even out.

He couldn't think of a more lovely way of falling asleep.

xxx

The next morning, Klaus woke earlier than Caroline.

It was just past 8, and Klaus thought it would be best to let her sleep, after the devil of a shift she pulled the previous day.

After half an hour of laying there, breathing in Caroline's scent, and thinking about how he could certainly get used to this, Klaus carefully extracted himself from Caroline's arms and padded into the kitchen, where the cats were lounging around.

Upon his appearance, Bartie and Ed jumped up, nuzzled into his legs, before shooting into Caroline's room to snuggle with her.

Klaus had the foresight the previous evening to bring over clothes to wear once her got out of bed as well, so after putting the kettle on he grabbed his clothes and made his way to the shower.

xxx

Caroline woke to a wetness attacking her face and neck.

Initially, she thought Klaus woke up friskier than he'd fallen asleep, but then she realised, she'd woken up to a similar wake up call for a number of years.

"Good morning, boys," Caroline said, blearily, stroking the heads of her two babies, both of whom looked mischievously smug at waking their mummy up. "You couldn't let me sleep this once, huh?"

The cats exchanged looks, before turning back to Caroline and started licking her face again.

"Okay, okay," she mumbled. "I know I didn't give you enough love yesterday, but I was busy! Now where's Nik?"

Caroline turned her attention from the cats, to the empty space beside her. She could still feel the warmth of on the mattress, and could hear the shower going.

Picking up both Bartie and Ed, Caroline got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall way, hoping is was Klaus in the bathroom and not some axe-murderer.

She expected to go down there, knock on the door and say good morning.

But the sight she was met with instead was much more intense.

Klaus had seemingly forgone shutting the bathroom door, and was just hopping out as Caroline got there.

His back was to her, and there was hot steam billowing around him, making him look like some sort of sexy god.

Caroline could see every tight muscle all down his back, to his backside, to his thighs, then calves, and Caroline was _sure_ Klaus would put Adonis himself to shame.

Her mouth went slack, her breath caught, and she seemed to forget she was holding two precious animals, because her arms fell to her sides, and she dropped the cats to the ground.

They both landed safely on their feet, but looked completely outraged that their mother could do such a thing, _over a boy_! The cats were angered further, when they realised Caroline had hardly even noticed, instead was still gawping at Klaus' naked figure in her bathroom.

Both cats shot Caroline withering looks, letting out mean hisses, which alerted Klaus to his Caroline's presence, before slinking away.

"Oh, good morning, love," Klaus said, unabashedly, as he caught her still awed expression in the mirror. "Like what you see?"

Caroline struggled for a few moments trying to find words, but all that came out was, "Ahh… umm… Oh, shut up."

Klaus just grinned at her, but tucked a towel safely around his middle before turning to her.

"I should have known you would look just as beautiful in the morning as you do every other time of the day," he said, charmingly. "How about I cook you breakfast?"

Until then, Caroline still hadn't moved, the image of Klaus' toned behind, and bulging back muscles still swimming lustfully in her mind.

"I…" she said, still not able to manage proper words.

Klaus smirked at her some more, and took a step closer to her.

"You alright, love…"

But his sentence was cut off as Caroline launched herself at him and crashed her lips to his.

Now it was Klaus' turn to be stunned. Caroline's hands were all over his body, and he wasn't quite sure how to react.

Just as soon as it started though, Caroline was pulling away and breathing heavily.

"Sorry," she panted.

"Don't ever be sorry about kissing me, sweetheart," Klaus rasped, feeling too turned on than was safe for the small towel covering his nethers.

"You were just standing there, looking like this sexy god. Though, you're sexier than any god I've ever seen. And I couldn't help myself. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

Caroline's back was to the wall a few paces away, her chest was heaving, and it looked to Klaus as though she was fighting to not throw herself at him again.

"Do you want me, Caroline?" he asked, quietly, hoping against hope she would say yes, because more time getting himself off to memories of her wasn't welcome.

"I really do, Klaus, but…" she looked anxiously down at her feet. "I'm scared."

"I won't hurt you, love," he said, soothingly, taking a step closer to him. "But if you don't want to, I won't force you of course."

She nodded silently, and when she didn't move for another few moments, Klaus smiled at her, and said, "I'm going to get changed now, then I'll make you breakfast."

He made to shut the door of the bathroom, and something in Caroline seemed to snap.

"Screw it," she mumbled, and sprang at him once more, dragging her fingers down his back as she attacked his mouth.

Though this time, she didn't stop herself, and Klaus would never have picked the insecure, anxious Caroline to be so dominant in the bedroom.

xxx

Hours later, Caroline and Klaus lay curled up on her bed, still cloistered away in her room as they had been all day, recovering from their latest round.

"Shh!" Caroline whispered, cheekily, pressing her finger to Klaus' lips.

"I didn't say anything, love," Klaus replied, kissing the tip of her finger affectionately.

"Shhhh!"

"What are we listening for?" he asked, playfully exasperated.

"If you listen," she whispered, her eyes meeting his meaningfully. "You can hear the sound of me falling in love with you."

Klaus' insides seemed to melt, and a gentle smile spread across his face.

"I love you, too, Caroline," he whispered, through the silence.

Caroline shut her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief, and snuggled herself into his grasp again, and the two very much in love neighbours, drifted off to sleep.

From outside the room, all eight cats exchanged exasperated looks, all conveying nothing but the silent idea of 'FINALLY!'

* * *

 **Hello my lovvelies,**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Quick PSA - if anyone minds. Over the next few chapters there will be a few time jumps, like next chapter is set three months after this one, but I'll always specify. ALSO I have only three or four chapters left. The next one will be pretty long I think but if I can find a good place to split it I will. I'm rambling a little bit, BUT oh well. Home stretch now guys, thanks for sticking with this nutso story. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Nik!" Caroline hollered. "Come on! We have to go!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart. Just a second."

"No! Not just a second! Do you know what Rebekah will do to us if we're late? She'll kill us, that's what she'll do!"

Klaus shot out the front door to where Caroline was impatiently waiting, bag in hand, the cats hot on his heels.

"I am aware, Caroline," Klaus said, condescendingly. "I did grow up with her."

"Yeah whatever," Caroline said to him, before turning to the girl standing next to them. "Thanks for doing this Davina, I'm sure they won't give you too much trouble. All the instructions are on the fridge, and so is my number, so call if you need anything. And…"

"Caroline, you've been over it three times," the girl smiled at Caroline. "It'll be fine. Just go have fun, relax."

"That'll be the day," Klaus commented, playfully.

"Shut up," Caroline scowled. "Alright, we'll be back in a week. See you then."

Caroline knelt down and gave all eight cats a big hug.

"Behave for Davina, won't you. I'll miss you!"

The cats yowled in response, and sat, all lined up, watching as Klaus and Caroline packed themselves in the car and began to drive away.

They'd been together for nearly five months now, and had been quasi-living together for the last three.

Klaus' cat allergy was still manageable, as long as they didn't touch him. But, unlike Ed and Bartie – who seemed to pick up on his aversion to touch – Barb and her children didn't really have the same sensitivity for him.

He knew he'd have to tell Caroline eventually, especially if they did properly move in together, but, for the time being, he was content secretly taking antihistamine when it became too much.

Klaus could, honestly, not remember ever being so happy as he was now. Actually having someone to curl up next to in bed at night. Having someone cook him breakfast in the morning.

He'd never been one for the apple pie kind of lifestyle, but with Caroline, he really enjoyed it.

Caroline sighed, and Klaus took her hand, reassuringly intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Caroline asked, biting her fingernails a little. "I mean, they're only babies after all, and I haven't been away from them in a long time. Hell, I haven't been to Mystic Falls in a long time. I just don't want them to not cope because I'm in Mystic Falls again, and they're so far away and I can't, I don't know what… I just… I haven't been back there in…."

Caroline started breathing heavily, and erratically and Klaus just held her hand and stroked it soothingly, trying to calm her as much as he could and still drive safely at the same time.

"Caroline," Klaus started, meaningfully. "It's going to be okay. I know this is a big step for you, but it will be fine."

Caroline had been working like a mad woman the whole last week, leaving before seven every morning, and returning home after seven every evening. And Klaus just knew it was a result of her anxiety for this coming week.

It was the week of Stefan and Rebekah's wedding, and they were tying the knot in none other than Stefan's hometown of Mystic Falls.

Initially Klaus had been a quite interested to see where Caroline grew up, but when she had found out she had to go back to the town she became very stressed, and it had only got progressively worse the closer it got to.

Caroline had been named maid of honour, much to her own surprise. But, she supposed, Rebekah didn't have all that many close girlfriends, so perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised.

Rebekah had also said she didn't have to do any of the normal maid of honour duties – which _didn't_ surprise Caroline; as if Rebekah was going to give up the reins to anyone.

When Caroline first found out about being in Rebekah's bridal party, she'd felt so honoured and overjoyed, and Klaus had seen a noticeable difference in her.

But then she had found out Damon was the best man.

And Caroline's happiness had floated away.

She had almost picked up the phone and told Rebekah she wasn't even able to come to the wedding at all, but Klaus had been able to talk her down from that plank.

Caroline did not, under any circumstances, want to be anywhere _near_ Damon at all. Ever. She especially didn't want to have to share a dance with him, and have his hands on her, and his breath near her.

As the wedding had got progressively closer, Caroline had become more and more neurotic and Klaus was barely able to calm her down.

"Caroline," Klaus said meaningfully, an hour into the drive. "It is going to be okay. Damon doesn't have power over you anymore. And it'll be nice, surely, to be back in your hometown, even if it is only for a little bit."

"You don't understand, I haven't been back to Mystic Falls since my mom's funeral. My childhood home is being lived in by someone else! I never even cleared our stuff out of it! Everything is in boxes at the Salvatore mansion! And then there's Damon, Nik! I'm going to have to be near _Damon_! I can't! I just can't!"

Silent tears began streaming down Caroline's face and her words became clogged in her throat, and Klaus felt his heart clench seeing her in such distress.

He gripped her hand tighter, and suddenly pulled into the little café on the side of the road.

"Klaus! We can't stop!" Caroline managed to choke out. "We'll be late! And Rebekah will be mad! This week is about her! Not about me an my problems."

Klaus ignored her, and climbed out of the car, coming around to her side of the cup and cupping her face.

"Rebekah can wait, love. We'll only be late for the silly bridal party games. I'll just feed her extra red wine and she won't even remember tomorrow." Klaus leaned up to kiss her softly, and brushed Caroline's hair off her face. "But right now, the woman I love needs some care and attention. And so she's going to eat her weight in waffles at this shady looking establishment."

Caroline gave Klaus a watery smile, and unstrapped herself from the seatbelt. As they walked in, she clung to his hand as though he were her safety blanket.

And she supposed he was.

xxx

After the waffles, Caroline calmed down, and seemed ready to face Mystic Falls.

Every so often Klaus would hear her mutter 'I can do this!' or 'I'm am so ready!' or 'This has been a long time coming!' and Klaus was comforted by the fact at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"So, sweetheart," Klaus began, as they flashed past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. "How are you feeling?"

Caroline seemed to think about it for a minute, before she answered, "You know, I actually feel good, I think. Damon can suck it, and I think it'll be nice to be in Mystic Falls again."

"That's wonderful, Caroline," Klaus said, earnestly.

"And how bad can it be, you're here. And, well, I love you."

Klaus gripped her hand tighter than he had all trip, and felt the smile he only reserved for her cross his face.

They sat just enjoying the moment for a while before Klaus broke the silence.

"So, where to? I don't know how to get to the Salvatore mansion."

Caroline directed Klaus there, and ten minutes later they were pulling up in front of the Salvatore house.

Staring up at the looming building above them, Caroline thought about all the memories from her childhood and teenage years that featured this house, and yet, she'd not seen it in close to ten years.

Before Caroline could open her mouth, the front door burst open.

"There you two are!" Rebekah screeched. "You're nearly two hours late! How could you?"

"Bekah, I'm so sorry," Caroline gushed.

"Don't be sorry, just get in here! I've had to play nice with _Elena_ for the last two hours! And I am this close to tearing all that silky brunette hair or her head."

"Hello, little sister," Klaus said, chuckled. "Well at least we're here now we can…"

But before Klaus was able to finish, Rebekah had tugged Caroline inside, and the two girls were giggling about their shared distaste for the Gilbert girl.

Klaus just smiled softly and rolled his eyes. This would make for one interesting week.

xxx

The next few days could only be construed as funny, and enlightening.

Klaus had never seen Caroline so carefree and bossy.

She would order everyone around, and hide behind the 'Because I'm trying to make Rebekah's last few days as a free woman as stress free as possible.'

The two blondes would parade around the house in their 'Bride' and 'Maid of Honour' robes and make the boys do their bidding, before they would fall about giggling.

Rebekah couldn't remember the last time she and Caroline had just been silly together, and it was making wedding week that much more special and enjoyable.

The night before the wedding people began arriving and the Salvatore house was full of laughter and excitement.

The actual wedding went off without hitch.

Well, there was the notable exception to the no-hitch-wedding, when the boyfriend of the maid of honour – and brother of the bride – had to be restrained by two of his brothers, bridesmaid number three, and a random friend of the groom as the best man tried to grope maid of honour during their dance.

Other than that it was perfect.

Rebekah looked beautiful, and Klaus would swear black and blue that he _didn't_ tear up, but in his heart of hearts he knew he did.

Stefan looked like he was about to become the happiest man on earth, and Klaus was glad knowing Rebekah had found someone who loved her so much.

Caroline looked so elated for her two friends, and she didn't even flinch when she had to take Damon's arm, though she did look like there was a lot of lemon in her mouth.

The reception was wonderful, and everyone drank too much champagne without eating enough food. People who had known each other since elementary school laughed and danced together, as though there had been no time since they last spoke. Brothers and sisters celebrated. And everyone witnessed a new family being born from a bunch of smaller ones.

"I love you, Nik," Caroline whispered to her boyfriend, as they fell into bed in the sloppy heat of passion brought on by too much alcohol.

"I love you too," he mumbled back.

It was perfect.

xxx

A couple of days later, the whole crew trekked to the airport in Richmond to see the newly weds off on their honeymoon.

As Stefan and Rebekah waved goodbye from the departure gate before disappearing, Damon turned to Caroline.

"You know, I'm surprised you were able to keep your hands off me when we were dancing the other day, Blondie."

Caroline bristled.

Even when they had been on amicable terms, Damon and Caroline had a strict do-not-divulge-our-relationship policy. And yet here was Damon hinting at it, again, in front of a vast majority of their mutual friends.

"Why would she not keep her hands off you?" Elena asked, teasingly. "I mean, you're hot, Damon, but you're mine."

"Oh, I don't know, I like to think I'm irresistible. Surely you think so, Caroline."

With that comment, Damon took a step closer to Caroline and flicked his eyebrows lecherously.

Caroline _knew_ he was baiting her into speaking out against him, it was a favourite pastime of his. It had happened numerous times since their falling out, as if Damon _wanted_ her to challenge him.

"I'd watch your tongue, Salvatore," Klaus said, menacingly, placing a hand protectively on Caroline's shoulder.

And usually, Caroline wouldn't challenge. She would cower away from him, and brush his comments off, all the while feeling her skin crawl.

But today, seemed to be her tipping point.

"Hush, Mikaelson, I was asking Caroline." Damon shot a cheeky smirk at Elena, who was seemingly delighted by his antics, giggling as though he were the funniest man on earth.

Klaus made a move to say something, but Caroline stopped him with a look and took a step forward.

She wasn't sure where her confidence came from, but she figured it had everything to do with Klaus undoubtedly having her back.

"You know what, Damon," Caroline spat. "Maybe once I would have found you 'irresistible', but now I just find you repulsive."

Everyone watching the scene reacted to this, many of them not witnessing Caroline standing up for herself for a long time.

Kol's eyes lit up mischievously, whereas Bonnie's widened in surprise.

Katherine smirked, and Elijah observed stoically, both having airs of impressed around them.

Klaus let her go on, proud of her.

Elena stood, mouth gaping open.

Damon laughed derisively, though anyone studying his face at that moment would have seen the shock in his eyes at his favourite target of bullying was fighting back.

"You didn't used to think I was repulsive," he shot back.

"Duh! I just said that," Caroline quipped. "But a lot's changed since those days, Damon. I was desperate for attention, and an insecure neurotic control freak."

"On crack!" Katherine interjected, remembering their little joke from high school.

"Yeah, an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack," Caroline agreed, before continuing, "And you were good for a distraction."

Everyone but Caroline, Damon and Klaus looked confused, not knowing what Caroline meant about a distraction.

"But our little tryst turned from a good way of coping with my father's death, to someone who used me, and my body for your own pleasure without my consent. So, yeah, I'm sorry, but you are repulsive to me now."

The faces had turned from confused to dumbstruck with Caroline's comment, but there was no stopping the blonde now she had started.

"I spent years wondering what I did to deserve the trifecta of losing my father, getting raped, and then losing my mother, all before I was 20. And only recently have I fully understood that none of it was my fault. And I'm sick of being that scared girl who has to play nice with her rapist because it saves the feelings of my friends."

Caroline looked around at her friends, and they all stared back, looks of astonishment registering on their faces as they processed what she was saying.

"And I'm okay with you being friends with him, because it's between Damon and myself. Not you guys. But I refuse to be around him any longer. So, if you'll excuse me, Klaus and I have a house of cats to get back to. We'll catch you later."

And with that, Caroline took Klaus' hand, and pulled him towards the exit.

As they two of them got to their car, Klaus pulled Caroline, who was shaking with adrenalin, into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," Klaus breathed into her ear.

"I probably could have handled it in a less public place," Caroline said, a little embarrassed she'd let her emotions get the better of her like that.

"Be that as it may, he deserved everything he had coming to him. I'm just sad I didn't get to jump in with a physical bashing to go along with the verbal one."

Klaus kissed her forehead tenderly, then her lips passionately, before pulling open the car door for her, allowing her to climb in.

When Klaus, too, was buckled into the car, Caroline took his hand.

"Let's go home."

Klaus smiled.

God, he loved Caroline.

* * *

 **Hello coven members!**

 **Hope you liked. I had this written like five days ago, but LIFE HAS BEEN SO DAMN BUSY! I've had like no time for ff and it makes me awfully sad.**

 **We're super-dooper close to the end (only two more after this) and one of them is already written, so shan't be long now.**

 **Have a loovely, wonderful day! You're always super cool cats! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

A few more months had passed since the wedding, and the noticeable difference in Caroline was incredible.

It was almost as if finally telling Damon what she thought of him had freed her of all the tension and misplaced guilt she'd been harbouring for nearly a decade, and Klaus loved her even more because of it.

She laughed more, was more outgoing, and was much more relaxed. She even hung out with her friends more, Katherine and Bonnie being extremely apologetic that they'd never picked up on what had transpired between Caroline and the older Salvatore.

Elena had called Caroline a week after 'the incident' - as Caroline and Klaus had dubbed it - and apologised for everything, but had also said she couldn't help who she loved, and she loved Damon. Caroline respected this, but she had a feeling she and Elena were never destined to be best friends forever, like they'd always dreamed in elementary school.

When Rebekah had found out the incident once she got back from her honeymoon, she had angrily turned up on Caroline's doorstep - at a very inconvenient time as Caroline was about to climax around Klaus' tongue on the kitchen counter - and had proceeded to give Caroline a firm telling off that she'd never told anyone about Damon before now, because Rebekah had dated an assassin named Alex who would have been more than willing to discretely take Damon out for less than a third of what he normally would charge.

 _"Yes, yes,_ " Rebekah had said, rolling her eyes. " _I know he's now my brother-in-law but there was no chance I would like him_ before _I knew about this. And now! No way in hell!_ "

As for Klaus and Caroline, their relationship was moving along beautifully.

They didn't officially live together, but they may as well have, as they spent 98 percent of nights together, and were in and out of each other's houses, with or without the other being there.

They used Caroline's house as a base, where they would sleep and eat. But they would often spend time at Klaus' doing activities like painting, or have people over for drinks.

On this particular Friday morning, Caroline and Klaus were having one of their rare occasions in their own separate beds.

Klaus wasn't sure why, but Caroline had cordially asked him the night before if she could be alone that night. And it put him further on edge for the little velvety box currently residing in the top draw of his bedside table.

But, as the rapping on his door just after six began, Klaus thought maybe she wasn't mad at him after all.

"Good morning, love," Klaus said, blearily rubbing his eyes, trying to understand why she was rousing him so early. "How can I help you?"

Caroline grinned, so widely he couldn't help but smile back. Though there was a secret behind her smile that made Klaus decidedly nervous.

"I'm your neighbour," Caroline said, still smiling brightly at him.

"I know you're my neighbour, Caroline, what are you doing?" Klaus replied exasperatedly.

"I was wondering if your grandmother was in?" she asked, ploughing on with whatever crusade she was apparently on.

"Caroline, you know perfectly well all my grandparents are dead! What is this about?"

"Oh, well, whoever owns this house then. Are they in?"

"Caroline, sweetheart, if this is some strange role-playing game, please let me in on it before you start. _I_ own this house, for god's sake."

"Oh, come on, Nik," Caroline said, playfully. "Role-playing is fun! But fine, I'll stop."

Then she sweetly raised herself to her toes and kissed his lips in one long, languid movement, and Klaus couldn't help but melt into the feelings.

"Are you going to let me in on whatever secret your hiding?" Klaus asked, after another few moments of kissing.

"On this day, one year ago," Caroline began. "Four of my 'precious little pets' annoyed you so much that you marched over to my house and called me a crazy cat lady. One year ago today, Nik, we met. And it's been one of the best years of my life."

Caroline smiled at Klaus, and he felt his insides melt into a little puddle on the ground at her feet.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him again, kissing her as though his life depended on it.

"It's been one of the best in my life as well," Klaus breathed, as he broke apart.

"I'm glad," Caroline said. "Now! I have a whole bunch of activities planned for our one-year-of-knowing-each-other anniversary! Come on!"

With that, Caroline pulled the still shirtless, and slightly bleary-eyed Klaus from his house and into hers.

The cats were playing quietly in different areas of the house, and Caroline sat Klaus at the breakfast bar while she began to make coffee.

The two of them spent the rest of the morning being stupidly in love.

They ate, they slow danced around her kitchen, the laughed, they played twister, before collapsing in a pile of limbs giggling, and begun kissing each other silly.

Klaus couldn't fathom how he'd never wanted this before.

Prior to meeting Caroline, Klaus was content living alone, painting, drinking and basically being a bachelor. But now, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than Caroline by his side for the rest of his life.

Around lunchtime, Klaus suggested he make some pizzas for them to share. Caroline agreed, and sat to play with the cats while he cooked.

Klaus watched his adorable girlfriend play on the ground with her adorable cats, and he smiled. It broke his heart knowing he'd have to tell her eventually that he was actually allergic to her babies.

When the pizzas were done, Caroline scrambled to her feet, and skipped over to where he was in the kitchen.

"Do you know, I love your stubble," Caroline beamed, affectionately stroking Klaus' facial hair with the hair she'd just been petting the cat with.

Klaus hadn't even known he'd been getting close to the edge of his allergy that morning, but he'd not taken his antihistamine and she was touching in _face_ with her cat hands.

And, all at once, every single symptom Klaus had repressed since he had met the cats seemed to burst forth.

He began with an astronomical sneeze, which seemed to rock the very foundations of house and was followed by five, much smaller ones. His eyes began watering, and his skin began to itch.

Caroline looked very concerned and, when he started coughing, she tenderly took his hands and sat him on the couch, before she began fussing around, getting him tissues, a glass of water and something to check his temperature.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, worried. "Are you sick?"

He managed to croak out a 'no', but the effect was lost as he began let out another string of sneezes.

"Oh, yes, that's obvious," she replied, sarcastically. "If I'd known you were unwell I wouldn't have gotten you out of bed so early! Why didn't you tell me?"

Klaus knew his time was up, he supposed it was time to face the music.

"I'm not sick," he said, as he managed to regain control of his vocal chords. "I just…"

"Just what?" Caroline cajoled, as he paused.

"I just have a cat allergy that I didn't want to tell you about." Klaus blurted the sentence in a muddled rush, as though this way it wouldn't be such a blow to Caroline.

The blonde in question just stared at him, with a blank frown on her face.

"You're allergic to cats?"

Klaus nodded guiltily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"I didn't want you to feel bad," he offered, hopefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, cautiously, knowing he had to tread carefully with his next sentence. "When we first met, you were very shy and very protective of the cats. And I liked you, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable about my allergy."

"You practically _live_ here, Nik! How could you be in such constant discomfort and not tell me?"

Caroline was fast becoming upset. Not really at Klaus, though there was a small part of her that was irritated he hadn't told her. She was much more angry with herself for not noticing.

"I love you, Caroline, and I didn't want you to feel you had to change any part of yourself for me. I love _you_ , crazy cat lady tendencies and all."

"Urgh!" Caroline threw her hands up in the air, and stalked into the kitchen, where their pizza was slowly going cold.

"Caroline, love, don't be mad. I was just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"You have got to be kidding me right now!" Caroline exclaimed. "This isn't about you protecting my feelings, this is about me wanting you to be comfortable with me."

"I am comfortable!"

"This will _not_ do!" Caroline screeched at him. "I think you need to leave."

Klaus felt as though a bucket of ice water had tipped over him. He'd expected her to be upset, but he hadn't thought she would react so badly.

"Caroline, please," he pleaded.

"No, Klaus. There's just a couple of things I have to do," she said, shortly. "I'll call you later. When _I'm_ ready."

With that Caroline stalked to the front door, and held it open expectantly.

Klaus' shoulders slumped and he trudged through it without saying a word.

Until then, Caroline had been holding back a few stubborn tears, and once the door was shut behind him, she let them fall.

"What?" she snapped at Bartie and Ed who were giving her reproachful looks as she slid down wall and let her sadness take over her. "I'm about to do something I _really_ don't want to do. I'm allowed a little cry."

The cats seemed to roll their eyes, but snuggled up to her all the same. Barb and the babies followed suit, and Caroline cried even harder, scratching behind their ears.

Twenty minutes later, all the tears were out of her system, and she rose shakily to her feet.

She picked up her phone, and thumbed through her contacts to find a number she hadn't called in years.

"Hi," she said as the call connected. "I was wondering whether I could book an appointment for as soon as possible. Yes… Caroline Forbes… My address should be on file, I'm a previous customer…. Yes… This afternoon! That would be perfect… Thank you! You're a life saver."

She hung up the phone, and sighed again, looking down at the 16 beady eyes that were staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, thickly, as she searched for another number.

Still sniffling a little, Caroline pushed the call button, waited.

" _Hello, gorgeous,"_ came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Enzo," Caroline said, dejectedly. "Is your mother still looking for some companions?"

* * *

 **Uh-oh, tiny cliff hanger... But f** **ear not, there is no risk for our favourite couple. ALSO, there is only one chapter after this one and it will be happy happy.**

 **In advance, I want to thank everyone for reading this. I really started this out as total silly, fun, crack story. It got a little darker than I intended, and I'm really sorry for anyone who was put off by that. Thanks for being a bunch of really positive readers, I'm glad people actually think this crazy, catty story has been fun to read.**

 **Have a happy Sunday!**


	16. Chapter 16

For the second day running, Klaus was roused by a rapping on his front door at just after 6am.

Although, this morning he wasn't waking up from a good night's sleep.

After Caroline had kicked him out the previous day, Klaus had moped around his house, a bottle of scotch never too far away. Then he had locked himself in his studio, and painted all night. He angry painted, then sad painted, then painted with all the emotions Caroline filled him with.

At 4am, when he'd taken a step back from the painting to view the final product, he was filled with sadness, happiness, and a myriad of other feelings.

The painting was beautiful and he knew she'd _love_ it, but he wondered whether he'd ever get the chance to share it with her.

Now, here he was, only two hours later, being woken by obnoxious knocking on his front door.

When he opened the door, Klaus was met with the vision of an extremely nervous Caroline, who looked like she had slept about the same amount that he had.

"Hey, Nik," she said quietly, and Klaus was pleased to hear her address him as Nik, rather than Klaus. Good sign.

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus managed to reply through the thick sleep clogging his throat.

"I'm sorry I freaked out yesterday," Caroline mumbled. "I just, you know, have been thinking about you a lot. And was going to end yesterday by asking whether you wanted to officially move in with me. But then you said about the cats and I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed!"

Caroline was fast working herself up into a frenzy once more.

"I mean, I'm a vet! I see people who have allergies daily, Nik. _Daily_! And we've been together for months! How can I move in with someone, when I don't even know about their allergies! And then I got thinking, you know nothing about me! I mean you know the basic stuff and the Damon stuff, but you don't know about my main pet hates, or my allergy, or what my parents did for a living, or what my favourite colour is! How could I think we could live together!"

When Caroline finished her rant, her chest was heaving and her heart was pounding.

"You wanted me to move in with you?" Klaus asked, his face blank, but his eyes were shining with hope.

"Yes, but then… Did you listen to me at all?" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus gave her a playfully condescending look, and rolled his eyes at her.

"Your main pet hate is when someone doesn't clean up after themselves. This is closely followed by cashiers who don't smile at customers – because you're big on customer satisfaction. You have an allergy to beestings, and an intolerance to any product containing sesame seeds. Before they passed away, your father was a real estate agent, and your mother was the sheriff of Mystic Falls. And you favourite colours are baby pink and bright yellow, although when people ask you say sky blue, because you think it's less girly."

Caroline stared blankly at Klaus as he rattled off four, very correct, answers to her questions.

"I pick up on things, Caroline. And I'm sure you know just as much about me as I know about you."

"I owned _eight_ cats the majority of the time we've known each other. How could I not pick up on your allergy?"

"It was never very bad, and I just took something whenever it got too bad. It's no big deal. Wait…" Klaus paused for a second, a frown furrowing his brow. "What do you mean 'owned'?"

Caroline gave him a sad smile, and took his hand.

For the second morning in a row, a shirtless Klaus was pulled from his house and taken to across to Caroline's.

When the two of them stepped through the door, Klaus noticed a difference immediately.

Caroline's house always had a specific smell. It was musky and dusty and catty, kind of like a grandmother's house, but Caroline always had some form of scented somethings burning, giving off a lavender-y or vanilla-y smell. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was very distinct.

But today, there was no musk, dust or cat, and all that remained of the previous smell was the lavender and vanilla. The house just smelt… clean and new.

When they walked through into the living area, Klaus gaped around, there were none of the crochet blankets sitting in their places, so the backs of the chairs and couch were bare.

But the most obvious difference was there were no traces of the cats. The toys, which were usually placed strategically around the room, weren't there. There was no sign of cat hair on any of the surfaces. There was not even any rustling to indicate they were around anywhere.

"What happened here?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked sadly around the house, before looking back to Klaus.

"I may have freaked out about us not knowing each other well enough to live together, but the truth is Klaus. I want to live with you. I have never wanted anything more. So, I had my house professionally cleaned. All the floors have been steam cleaned and every other surface disinfected. My house is currently a completely cat free zone."

Klaus looked at her, his eyes wide.

"But what about…"

"Barb and the babies have a new home now. Enzo's mother has been looking for some company, and what better than six, already house trained, cats. You know?"

"You got rid of your cats, for me?"

Caroline looked at him, a sad sort of resignation on her face. "I love you more than I could ever love those cats. I didn't think it was possible, but apparently it is."

Upon her confession, Klaus closed the distance between them, and crashed his lips to hers.

They stood their kissing for a few moments, before Klaus pulled away, asking, "What about Bartie and Ed?"

Caroline gave him a wry smile.

"Well, they're at cat day-care today. I'll pick them up later. They never really shed much, or cuddled you too much. But I thought we might like to… Christian… the clean surfaces without their judgey little eyes watching us."

Klaus chuckled low in his throat, and made to kiss her again.

"Good," he said between kisses. "Because despite my allergy, I loved those animals."

"Me too," Caroline smiled.

"Can I accept your invitation to move in now?"

"Of course."

"Well, Caroline Forbes, I love you dearly, and I would love to move in with you."

And with that, the two of them went back to kissing themselves stupid.

xxx

Klaus and Caroline had been officially living together for three months and things were moving along swimmingly.

The two of them had had decided to put Klaus' house up for rent rather than selling it, and, as such, they were able to leave all his large bits of unwanted or not needed furniture there for the new tenants.

All the things they wanted to have in Caroline's house, but that didn't quite fit, they put into storage.

They decided against moving house entirely, opting instead to build an extension on Caroline's. They were putting on a second storey for their bedroom, and where building a much larger studio for Klaus to paint in. It wasn't quite finished yet, but when it was, the studio would be the only cat-free zone in the house.

In the meantime, Klaus was painting in Caroline's craft room. The room was far too small for his tastes, but the alternative of having a larger studio and _not_ living with Caroline didn't appeal to him at all, so he was happy to wait for the extension to be ready.

Caroline felt so grown up talking about 'extensions' and 'living with her boyfriend' and 'putting their second house up for rent' and it made her smile. She missed having lots of babies to snuggle with, but having two and a Klaus was a pretty good trade off.

Klaus had to say, with only two cats in the house, his allergy was much more mild. Caroline had been right in saying neither Ed, nor Bartie shed too much so Klaus was able to live comfortably with them around him. He was even able to have one or both of them sit on his lap at times!

Ed, Bartie and Caroline had all been a little subdued for a few days after Barb and the babies left, but Enzo's mother had agreed to let all three of them visit whenever they wanted, which made Caroline's decision to part with the cats that much easier.

Ed and Bartie had seemed to make it their life ambition to tease Klaus whenever they could.

If he and Caroline were kissing, they'd sneak up behind Caroline and sit, staring smugly straight at Klaus. If he was painting, they'd sit outside the door of the studio for hours just so they could startle him when he inevitably came out. They would do the same when he was coming out of the bathroom.

It was both hilarious and extremely disconcerting, but Klaus knew both Bartie and Ed loved him as well, and this was just their weird, catty form of hazing.

The day he moved in, Klaus had shown Caroline the painting he'd done for her the night she kicked him out. Caroline was so overjoyed when she had seen it.

The painting was of both Klaus and Caroline, sitting on Caroline's couch, holding hands, while all eight cats played around them on the floor. He'd even painted in Michael, Simon, Garfunkel and Stevie, by putting them in painted picture frames on the wall behind Klaus and Caroline.

It was by far the most beautiful painting Caroline had ever seen, and insisted on hanging it up on the wall of the lounge, so she could stare at it whenever she wanted.

And that day she clicked to one tiny detail in the painting. A detail she'd never noticed before.

As she stood staring at it like she did every day, her eyes drifted to where their hands were connected, and she noticed a small, white-gold band at home around her left ring finger. A ring she most certainly _didn't_ own. And she certainly didn't know what to make of it.

"Nik," Caroline called, urgently. "Nik!"

"Yes, my love?" Klaus replied, clambering out of his makeshift studio.

"Come here."

Klaus made his way to Caroline, who was standing in front of the painting, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's that?" Caroline asked, pointing to the ring.

Klaus arms around her went rigid and his eyes went wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

"I… umm…" he stuttered. "Just… It's ahh… I'm not…"

"Nik?"

"Wait here."

With that, Klaus dashed off, and Caroline watched him, confused.

He was gone less than three minutes, but when he returned, he looked completely nervous and skittish and terrified. Following closely behind him were Ed and Bartie, both of whom had extremely smug expressions on their little faces.

"What's going on?" she asked, anxiously.

Klaus opened his mouth, and closed it again, seemingly lost for words. But the cats just sat behind him, supercilious faces on, as though they were privy to a joke that Caroline was not.

Klaus picked up one of her hands, and laced his fingers through it.

"I think it goes without saying, but, I love you, Caroline," Klaus began, his voice shaking slightly. "And, I know, we've not been together for that long, and I know we've only known each other just over a year but…"

Klaus lowered himself down onto one knee, and Caroline watched him, stunned. She knew what was coming but she didn't know how to process it.

Klaus was almost kicking himself for ever painting the stupid ring into the stupid painting. How could a _painting_ steal his thunder? He'd bought the ring more than four months ago, and everyday he'd planned a different way of asking her.

Yet here he was... Proposing in their _living room_ , for heaven's sake. How unromantic.

"Will you marry me, Caroline?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Caroline stared at Klaus, a blank expression on her face, looking totally dumbfounded by his question. A few minutes passed and Caroline still had not uttered a word.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, hopelessly, fearing the worst, scared he'd just made the most awful mistake of his life.

"You want to marry me?" She asked, her voice wavering, almost like she was trying to fight down the hope that was coursing through her body.

"Yes," Klaus replied, not quite sure how to elaborate further. "I love you more than anything."

Klaus noticed a few tears building up in Caroline's eyes, and she let out a watery chuckle before her face spilt into the most joyous smile Klaus had ever seen.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, before launching herself at him, her arms squeezing him so tightly Klaus thought she'd never be able to let go.

It was perfect.

Ed and Bartie looked upon their parents with soft, happy eyes, no traces of the usual smugness or cynicism on their faces.

It had been Bartie's idea, all those months ago; annoying the neighbour so much he would just _have_ to stalk over and meet Caroline. Bartie knew Caroline was lonely, and needed someone to love her, and who better than the lonely man next door? He, Ed and their brothers had planned it at length, different ways to irritate the neighbour. His heart twinged thinking about his fallen brothers, and how they never got to witness their mummy's happiness the way he had.

But Caroline was happy now, and that's all that mattered.

"I can't believe you're going to be my _husband_ ," Caroline said happily.

"And you're to be my wife."

They smiled happily at each other, and the cats smiled along with them, like one small, but extremely happy family.

"I love you, Nik."

"And I love you, Caroline."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **This is the end! Hold your breath and count to ten! (Feel the earth moveeeee and theennnnn... Feeel my heart burst AGAIIINNNN (Soz, Adele is queen))**

 **Anyway, this is a wrap people! I hope you liked the ending. I know I only updated yesterday, but this chapter was ready, and seeing as there is no such thing as even a shred of free time over the next two weeks, I thought I'd give it to you now rather than then. :P Thank you for reading, and sticking with this weird catty little story. :) I really had lots of fun writing it. Nice change from the darker stuff I've been writing lately. Thank you for being wonderful readers and reviewers and all that. :)**

 **I currently have two (three?) stories in the pipes at the moment, so follow me on tumblr (theoriginalcheeesecake) if you want snippets/previews of what they are, I'll probably begin to publish one or both before Chrissy... So, stay tuned. Also, come into my inbox if you wanna chat or whatever, I very much enjoy answering questions and chatting and stuff. :)**

 **Thank you for being wonderful. xxx**


End file.
